Moments with the Daybreakers
by xXMidnightHuntressXx
Summary: One shots about the Daybreaker Couples...It's actually turned into quite the prank war thanks to a certain little unnamed four year old ;
1. Jez and Morgead

**One shot of Night World couples**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World…sigh :( **

**Jez and Morgead**

Jez POV

"Morgead Blackthorn I'm going to KILL YOU!" Jez screamed through Thierry's mansion.

"What did I do?" Morgead yelled back.

"You completely embarrassed me!"

"What did I do wrong!" His face turned red as he glared at her.

"Guys your making the mansion shake, what's wrong?" Hannah came through the open doorway, Thierry right behind her.

"Ask him." She told her. She couldn't even bare to talk about it. Ugh sometimes she just wanted to kill him. They looked at Morgead.

"Don't look at me, I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"Do too!"

"I do not! Just tell me what I did! I thought we were having a good time."

"Were."

"What's going on? We can hear you guys from the garden." Quinn and Rashel walked in.

"Morgead, that's what's wrong. I can't even go on a date with you without you doing something like that!"

"He was flirting with you! Is that what I did wrong? He was okay no major injuries. I was just trying to defend what's mine."

"I am not your property!" I stomped my foot at him.

"Woah…slow down and go back to the beginning." Keller said appearing behind Quinn with Galen peeking over her.

"Well, Morgead and I were going out on a date tonight and everything was going fine. We went to the movies and out to eat then decided to go to the mall. And as soon as we walked into a store HE gets all stiff. When I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't tell me. So I just shrugged it off as Morgead being an idiot. But when we got closer to the back of the store a guy came up and started talking to me-"

"Hitting on you!" Morgead interrupted me.

"TALKING to me and Morgead freaked out. He walked up to the guy and punched him and they got into a fight. To make things worse the manager called mall security to break them up and now he and I are banned from the mall! It was the most embarrassing night of my life and I HATE you!"

"He was hitting on you! If some girl came up and starting flirting with me, you'd kill her!"

"So not the same thing!"

"Actually I have to agree with Morgead." Thierry commented.

"What? He shouldn't have freaked out! Jez has every reason to be mad at him." Hannah turned on him.

"I'm going to leave before I say something stupid." With that Galen left.

"Jez is right Morgead, you freaked." Keller said.

"What? He was hitting on her!"

"So you should have just left the store." Rashel told him.

"Kitten-"Quinn started but stopped once he saw Rashel's glare. "Ok fine, Rashel, Morgead has a point. Jez is his soulmate; he shouldn't have to deal with other guys trying to hit on her."

"THANK YOU!" Morgead yelled.

"No! You FREAKED out!" Jez screamed.

"Oh would you just shut up and get over it!" Morgead shot back.

"No! I won't ever forgive you for this M-!"Before she could finish, Morgead grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately melted and wrapped her arms around him as if nothing had happened. Everyone else in the room just stared.

"Why did we even get into this?" Keller turned towards them.

"Should have seen that coming." Quinn said.

"Why don't we leave before they really get going." Rashel suggested.

"Good idea, I know what we can do." Quinn wrapped an arm around Rashel and they disappeared into their room.

"Wow…okay then. I'm just going to go see what's on TV."Hannah grabbed Thierry's hand and left the room.

"Well I'm not staying in here." With that Keller left to go find Galen.

Jez and Morgead, not really noticing that anyone had left, continued kissing.

**So what did you think? I'm thinking about adding other one shots about the other daybreakers if you guys want. Please R&R and I'll try to add more soon.**


	2. Ash and Mare

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: WHY?**

**Delos: Why what stupid human?**

**Me: Why can't I own the night world?**

**Delos: Because you're not cool enough.**

**Me: What about you?**

**Delos: HAH! (**_**turns and leaves**_**)**

**Me: **_**sighs crumbles to ground and cries.**_

**Ash and Mare**

"Has anyone seen Ash?" Mare walked through Thierry's mansion in desperate search of her soulmate.

"Try the mirror." Quinn suggested, deeply engaged in a video game.

_Well that's weird._ She didn't think they played video games here, but she was new and all so…

"Or his room glued to a laptop looking at internet porn." Morgead said, playing the same game with Quinn.

"Ash doesn't look at internet porn, he looks at playboy." Quinn corrected him.

"Actually he looks at both." Morgead corrected him.

"Oh yeah." Quinn shrugged.

"What?" Mare gasped.

"Or he could be off flirting with the cheerleader next door, I heard she was gullible and stupid." Delos walked through the door. "I call playing winner."

"Delos you can't play the winner when were playing a two person game where the other player is your partner." Quinn said, clearly annoyed. Mare guessed this wasn't Delos' first time asking.

"What?" Mare demanded.

"No dip-sticks Ash is flirting with the pizza delivery person." Timmy corrected from the corner. He was so tiny, Mare didn't notice him when she first came in.

"ASH! ASH REDFERN! SHOW YOUR LYING CHEATING FACE RIGHT NOW!" Mare screamed through the house.

"Yes Mare?" Ash appeared behind her.

"How dare you!"

"Whoa, hold on, what did I do?"

"Playboy? Illegal internet pictures? Cheerleaders? Pizza delivery girls?" By the end she was yelling. And also by the time she was done, she had attracted all the daybreakers into the room.

"Playboy Ash, really?" Hannah scolded him. "You should be thankful to have Mare. She could of rejected you. And you repay her by doing these things?"

"Would you ju-!" Ash tried to say.

"At least our soulmates are well behaved." Thea commented.

"Yeah, that's terrible Ash." Poppy agreed.

"Okay look if I can ju-."

"No!" Mare cut Ash off again. "I don't want to hear any more of your stupid excuses! I'm through with you Ash Redfern, through! I'm leaving!"

"Mare would you shut up and listen for a second!" He grabbed her by the arms so that she couldn't keep from staring into his eyes which changed colors continuously. "I'm not cheating! I swear to you, I'm not. I love you, you're my soulmate and I couldn't go on without you."

"Then why are you looking at playboy and cheerleaders?" She shrank into him.

"Oh, that." He turned and walked away.

"What the heck?" Keller snorted.

"So he must have been cheating. That coward! He can't even face you and admit it like a man." Rashel hissed.

"Technically, if he's just looking at pictures, he's not cheating." Morgead looked up from his and Quinn's game, which was paused.

"Morgead hon?" Jez said sweetly.

"Yes Jez?"

"Shut up." Her voice turned venomous.

"Well he's not." He mumbled. By now everyone was looking at Mare, waiting for her reaction. But she couldn't move. She was frozen, why her?

A few minutes of awkward silence, Ash walked back in carrying a few items.

"Here's your laptop, Delos, I bookmarked the site like you wanted me to now pay up." He said giving a scared looking Delos the laptop.

"What?" Maggie growled.

"Maggie, dearest, I can-."

"Morgead, here's the magazine you ordered." He continued, throwing a playboy magazine at him.

"Morgead Blackthorn! You are dead! Where's my stick?" Jez yelled immediately running to the room they shared.

"Jez, let's be reasonable about this, JEZ? Jez, I love you baby! I need you! I didn't mean it, I just wanted to get back at you for messing with my bike!" Morgead ran after her.

"Timmy, I got the pizza girl's and the cheerleader's number for you now where's my money?" Ash looked at him.

As did everyone else.

"What? Do I look like I have a soulmate? No! So stop staring at me! I can have a social life if I want to! Don't judge me because I'm stuck in the body of a kid." Timmy got up and left the room, carrying the numbers with him.

"Ash…I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." Mare hoped he had it in him to forgive her.

"That's okay Mare, I still love you." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Aww…" Poppy and Hannah said in sync.

"You're ruining the moment you know." Ash said. Then he kissed her.

Everyone else decided to go have some alone time with their soulmates as well. Except for Delos, who had to sleep on the couch for a week. But Maggie forgave him early and he only had to sleep there for a few days. And Morgead who strangely, disappeared. Just kidding, actually, Morgead confronted Jez and they tried to talk it out and ended up just kissing in the end. Jez forgave him immediately. Morgead decided to never do anything that stupid again. With Ash at least now Quinn maybe…that was a different story. Quinn actually said no so Morgead finally gave up and decided to be a good little boy. And Timmy, well he has two dates coming up, both on the same night. _Good luck Timmy._

Ash and Mare ended up moving from the game room into the bedroom so they wouldn't be interrupted.

_How could you forgive me so easily? _Mare thought telepathically to Ash whom she knew could hear her thoughts.

_Because, love, you're only human. And even humans make mistakes. _With that they snuggled closer and continued kissing.

**So what did you think about Ash and Mare's short? Please R&R and if you have any ideas on what could happen next I'd love to hear them. I'm actually not too sure what I'm going to do yet. :) Thanks to the people who reviewed too :D**


	3. Delos and Maggie

**Ok so sorry I haven't updated in like a week I had absolutely no inspiration. :P I was going to do this next short on Quinn and Rashel but I couldn't think of anything either on the bright side I had an idea for a Maggie and Delos short so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok so I give you everything I own and you give me the night world.**

**LJ Smith: I don't think so.**

**Me: How about I give you everything and you give me legal rights over Ash?**

**LJ: hmm…No. (walks away)**

**Me: *sighs* Life sucks.**

**Delos and Maggie**

Quinn POV

"Quinn!" Ash looked for him.

"What? You're interrupting my time with Rashel." Quinn glared at him.

"Look, you have tons of time to spend with Rashel especially after her decision. Right now I need you to act like my best friend and help me."

"Doing what?" Quinn knew Ash was up to no good, he never wanted his help unless it involved someone else.

"I'm in the mood for a prank. Come on, Quinn, I can't do this without you." Ash begged.

"Well…" Quinn looked back into the bedroom he and Rashel shared. He was at the door and could see Rashel's sleeping form under the covers. She had worked out late last night so he figured she'd be asleep for another hour at least giving him really nothing to do.

"So?" Ash looked at him trying to pull off a puppy dog face.

"You know that doesn't work on me but I have nothing better to do so ok, why not?"

"Yes!" Ash celebrated his mini-victory. "Follow me then, we have no time to lose."

Quinn knew this was going to be interesting; Ash never pulled a bad prank. He just felt sorry for the poor sucker Ash chose to target. He looked back at Rashel one last time, wrote her a note so she'd know what he was up to, then slid out the room and closed the door, following Ash downstairs.

Maggie POV

Maggie was happy. She was asleep and dreaming about being with Delos, forever. She had never been so relaxed. She knew it wouldn't last, it was just a dream. But reality was just as good. She remembered falling asleep in Delos' arms on the couch while they were watching TV and she remembered, vaguely, him carrying her to the bed.

Like she said, every dream had to end and this one decided to end at that moment. She woke up, tired from falling asleep at such a late hour. She felt Delos' arms still wrapped around her. He was still asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head." She turned around and kissed him.

"If this is how you're going to repay me I'll carry you to bed more often." His lips murmured on hers.

"You know you make absolutely no sense sometimes."

"Hey, I grew up in the lost night world kingdom."

"Okay fine, I give. But you still didn't make any sense just then."

"How about I make it up to you, I'll make you breakfast." He offered running a hand through her hair.

"Mmm, sounds good. I want the royal treatment."

"As you wish." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

"No goodbye kiss?" She asked to no one in particular.

Delos POV

How was he supposed to make Maggie breakfast? He loved her and would do anything for her, but he had never done anything like that before. Why should he have? He had servants for that. Well, I guess he would wing it.

When he got down to the kitchen he started rummaging through the fridge for anything that looked like it would be decent for breakfast.

"Whatcha doing?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked from behind him.

"What do you want Ash?" Delos turned to find not only Ash, but Quinn too, watching him.

"Just want to know what you're doing." Delos thought he looked like he was up to something but decided to ignore the feeling.

"I'm looking for something to make Maggie for breakfast." He told them.

"Have you ever cooked anything, Delos?" Quinn asked him.

"No."

"How 'bout starting with some coffee?" Ash offered.

"I don't know how to make it."

"Easy, Quinn and I will make it for you, then you can try it and tell us if it tastes alright. What do you say?"

"Um, sure. I don't see why not." Delos answered not really caring, or seeing the look that passed between Quinn and Ash.

"Cool. Quinn, you show Delos how to make some cereal and I'll make the coffee."

"I'm pretty sure I know how to make cereal."

"What do you do then?" Quinn asked as Ash started making coffee.

"You get out a bowl, cereal, and milk. Then poor both into the bowl. I might of grown up with servants but that doesn't mean I don't know how to do things for myself."

"Ok, ok. You win." Quinn held his hands up as if in surrender.

"I thought you were going to help Ash." Delos looked at him. Quinn looked innocent…too innocent. But Delos neither noticed nor cared he just wanted to get back to his Maggie.

"He told me to help you. How can I help him and you at the same time?"

"Well, I don't know Quinn. You're just SO smart I think you'll figure it out eventually."

Quinn glared at him. "You're going to regret that."

"Oooooo I'm SO scared." Delos' voice took over another sarcastic tone.

"You should be."

"Yes, John Quinn, I'm terrified of you. I just about wet my pants at the thought of a blood thirsty vampire coming after me named _John._ Please, please, don't hurt me. You just being here gives me the tingles."

"Smart aleck. I'll make sure to remember that, Delos."

They were in the middle of glaring at each other when Ash interrupted them.

"Done!" He said with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Here, like I said you can try it first, then if you like it you can bring some up to Maggie."

"Good. You can leave now."

"As you wish, your highness." Ash bowed.

"What the-?" Quinn started, but stopped when Ash jerked him out of the room.

Quinn POV

"And you didn't beat him up because…?" He asked him.

"Simple." Ash answered. "I know I could seriously do some damage, but if I did, he couldn't taste our little surprise."

"Can we beat him up later then?"

"Eh…what the heck, I don't see why not."

"Excellent." Quinn answered turning around to head back up to Rashel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ash put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Upstairs, you know, where you sleep."

"No idiot, I meant where are you going when you should and will be here watching the show?"

Quinn didn't care about the show. He had helped Ash, now he was done. But he also knew that Ash wouldn't give up so he sighed and agreed.

"Did you give him the right amount then?" He asked.

"There's a right amount?"

"…" This was going to be more than just interesting.

Delos POV

_Idiots._ Delos should've known what to expect with them, but he had still let them help. Now to try the coffee and get back upstairs. He took a sip. Hmm, pretty good.

He had to admit, Ash had done a pretty good job making it. It was just right and he knew Maggie would like it, so he put it all on a tray and headed for the door. He suddenly got an urge. Not a painful one, just a strange urge to drink more coffee. He shrugged and drank some more, not really thinking about it, it was just coffee.

He headed into the room towards Maggie who had propped herself up in bed, awaiting her breakfast, when Delos had to stop. He dropped the tray.

"Delos? Are you okay?" She asked him, her voice filled with worry. He couldn't answer her. He had to…visit the wash closet. He couldn't really figure out why, but it felt like something was about to explode from his lower body. _Uh oh._ Delos didn't really want Maggie to see anything, so he did what just about any desperate person would during a time like this, he struggled to keep anything from falling out and wobbled to the door, trying to get to the bathroom…QUICKLY.

Once he reached it, he couldn't hold it in any longer. It was running down his pants.

"What is that smell?" Delos froze as he heard a voice from right beside him in the room. Poppy. _Oh. My. Gosh._

"Delos, what are you-?" James' face froze as he took in the smell. "Oh my, Delos, what happened to you?"

"What are you doing in here?" Delos forced through clenched teeth, feeling his trousers fill up.

"We..were making out." Poppy answered softly.

"Go AWAY!" Delos barked. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Oh, trust me, we are." They quickly ran out of the room, leaving Delos alone.

"Ahhh…" He settled onto the toilet and exploded. This made mo sense…Delos had never done this before. What had he done-ASH!

Maggie POV

"Delos?" Maggie asked from the closed bathroom door. She leaned her ear to the door and heard…dropping noises, _weird._

She didn't really know what to do so she just waited, but it wasn't long before she heard the muffled chuckling. She walked to the stairway to find Quinn and Ash, rolling with laughter.

"Guys? What's wrong with Delos?"

They ignored her if they heard her at all.

"You better tell me, or I'll go get Mare and Rashel." She threatened. They paused and looked at her, tears rolling down their eyes.

"You wouldn't." Ash said.

"Try me."

"Well, we sorta, kinda, maybe helped him make coffee and let him try if first."

"And?"

"Your turn Quinn."

"Ash…put a laxative called microlax in his drink." Quinn finished.

"What is that?"

"It 'cleans your colins' so to say." Ash answered her, trying to hide the laughter.

"It's a drug that in just a short time from taking it gives you explosive diarrhea." Quinn informed her.

"WHAT?" They were laughing again. "RASHEL! MARE!"

"Yes Maggie?" She turned to see that Rashel and Mere had come up behind her, having been told by Poppy that Delos was…emptying himself.

"Ash and Quinn put laxative in Delos' drink!"

They just stared at her for a minute, then Rashel burst out laughing while Mare glared at Ash.

"Ash!" she yelled at him. "That was SO rude and as your punishment, you're going to go in there and sit with Delos until he's done."

"Aw but, Mare, we were just-." He tried to explain.

"Go! Or I won't talk to you for a month and you will leave the mansion for two months."

"Fine." Ash sighed and walked into the bathroom, holding his breath.

"Quinn," Rashel said between laughs.

"Y-yes kitten?" He shrank back, not really knowing what to expect.

"That. Was. Genius."

"Uh…"

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me…" she left the offer open when she was finally done laughing, now she just giggled holding out her hand to him.

He sighed in relief, a grin spreading across his face. "Whatever you say." He took her hand and they walked off.

"I don't believe that." Mare said.

"I do." Maggie commented. "So what do we do about Delos?"

"Well, from what I've heard, you just have to wait it out. Eventually everything will find its way out and he'll be done."

Maggie stifled a sigh, this was going to be a LONG wait.

Ash POV

"Are you done yet?" He used up the last of his breath asking that life-saving question.

"You suck. NO." Delos let out more.

Delos POV

Ash had to breathe eventually and when he did, Delos would be satisfied to see his face. Next time he made breakfast, he would have one of Thierry's servants do it.

Ash finally took in a breath. _Ah, sweet revenge. _He thought as Ash's face screwed up in disgust. Delos smiled knowing after this, he still had a ways to go.

No POV

Delos stayed in the bathroom for quite a while. Eventually, all of the other daybreakers, except for Quinn and Rashel, had gathered around. The vampires and shifters could hear what was going on in there and it did not sound pleasant. Ash eventually passed out. And Maggie continued to wait, she promised she would comfort Delos when he came out.

Maggie POV

_Never again._ She thought.

**Well that was Maggie and Delos' short hope you liked it please R&R I have another idea and it's summer so I should update soon. The seniors at our school were talking about putting laxatives in our lemonade so I just thought I'd experiment with it hehe :) Tell me what you think and check out another story me and a friend Laexica are writing called Breaking under truth about two girls who have no idea that the night world existed, until they were part of it. Love all my readers out there, have a great summer! XD**

**3 xXPurpleMidnightXx**

**p.s. when I said soon, I probably mean a few days lol sorry I've got the idea, just haven't started writing it yet. :P **


	4. Quinn and Rashel

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy :P Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: I love you. And you know, you should own the nightworld. (his arms were around me)**

**Me: (doubtful) really?**

**Ash: Yes. **

**Me: Aw that's so sweet. (I lean into his hug)**

**Ash: (leans down to kiss me)…**

**Me: (whispers) yes!**

**Ash: Gotcha, you don't own the nightworld but here's my number, call me. (he turns and leaves)**

**Me: (mutters) Finally, a somewhat happy ending!**

_**(So never gonna happen lol…but I can still dream)**_

Quinn and Rashel

Rashel POV

_Faster. Faster, come on, you can go faster than that._ She thought as she sped up her pace on the treadmill. She had already run four miles, but she still had one to go before she was done.

Suddenly, without warning, long strong arms came around her and jerked her off and into the cradle of them. Rashel gasped, not expecting to be pulled off like that. _Who…-?_ Her thoughts were stopped in their tracks as soft lips crushed hers. After they pulled away, she looked into Quinn's endless black colored eyes.

"You," He told her. "Work entirely too hard. It's not like we're expecting a mission any time soon."

"No, but it's always good to be prepared."

"And that's why I love you." He kissed her again. "Come on, let's go somewhere."

Without waiting for her to answer, he gripped her tighter and walked out of the training room and out of the mansion all together.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Timmy POV

"Rashel?" He called to no one in particular. "Rashel!"

"She's not here, twerp, so go away we're busy." He heard Morgead answer from his and Jez's room. _Like I don't already know what you're doing._ But he continued walking through the mansion searching for his childhood friend.

"Rashel?" He said when he had reached a different part of the large mansion.

"Timmy?" Keller poked her head out of the door to her and Galen's room. Timmy looked past her, but Galen was nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Rashel's with Quinn. I think Quinn said something about treating her to a nice romantic dinner."

"But it's noon." He said skeptically. _There was no way…_

Keller just shrugged. "Maybe he's taking her out all day." And then she disappeared into her room and shut the door.

_Quinn._ Timmy thought menacingly. The only person he hated more than _John Quinn_ was _Ash Redfern._ Quinn was always with Rashel; Timmy could never get time alone with her anymore. _Soulmates._ He wanted one himself, of course, but he was stuck in the body of a child. There was just no way. Unless his dates Friday worked out.

He had no time to think about that though, right now he needed to find Quinn and Rashel, but he would need help. From someone he wasn't too fond of asking it from. But, if he did, he would defiantly be sure that the job got done.

It was time to find Ash.

Quinn POV

After their romantic walk through the rose garden, he took Rashel to an art museum and, by the time they were done, it was time to eat.

"Where are we going now?" She asked him, her hand wound between his.

"You'll see." Quinn answered her. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. Earlier that week, before Ash dragged him off to help with that hilarious prank, he had made reservations at one of Rashel's favorite restaurants.

When they got there, he turned to see her expression. She was shocked and happy and he knew he had chosen the right place. "You like it?"

"Very much, yes. Thank you." She slid her arms around his one arm, holding it. "What are you going to eat?"

"Well, I don't really have to eat, but I guess I could try some of what you're having, if you're okay with that…" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes waiting for her answer.

"Hmm…I don't like people picking at my plate…" She looked at him. "But I guess since it's you, I'll make an exception."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Never did he once in his life before he met her, did he think that he would ever fall in love with a human, but now that he had, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Once they got inside the restaurant, she ordered some Italian dish he wasn't paying attention to. All his attention was focused on her face. After she ordered, she noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Just admiring your beauty, kitten."

"Kitten?"

"You don't like it?"

"You've called me that enough times that it's starting to grow on me. So, it's okay."

He smiled. "What did you order?"

"Some Italian dish with garlic." She teased him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He played along.

"Oh no! You've caught onto my plan." She giggled.

"I'll remember that. My ghost will come back to haunt you." I threatened her.

"I can deal with a wimpy ghost easily."

As the conversation went on, they were leaning closer and closer to each other. Eventually, their lips probably would have met but, before they had a chance, the waitress came by with Rashel's food. After she left, he picked up his fork and grabbed a bite.

She looked at him so he raised an eyebrow at her. "Just waiting to see what you think about it."

He tasted it. _Hmm, not bad._ When she took a bite, he went in for another. It wasn't much longer before they had finished it off and were waiting for the bill.

After he paid, they left and started walking down the sidewalk.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said slowly.

"Yes?" He prompted her, wondering what it was she needed to say that he didn't already know.

"I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"When we first met. Well, actually, after that. I was thinking about when you said we were soulmates." His arm that had been wrapped around her tightened protectively.

"And? You don't think we're soulmates or…?"

"No. Gosh, no, not that. I was thinking about when you told me that, you wanted to change me into a vampire."

"Kitten, you know I wouldn't-."

She cut him off. "No, I know you wouldn't. But, lately I've been thinking about it. About how you're not ever going to age and I'm already old enough to be on my own. I was thinking that…I think I want to become a vampire too."

"Rashel, I-" He stopped. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew this wasn't what she really wanted. She was just saying that because she was aging and he was not. That sounded vaguely familiar…

"Quinn, before you say anything about how I'm only worried about age differences between us, I just want you to know that that's not it."

Now they were next to a park bench and were turned to face each other. His hands were holding hers, not really sure of what to do. "Then why do you? Before, you said that you would never want to be. Are you afraid I never accepted that answer?"

"No, I knew you did. I never doubted you for a second. It's just…I want, I want…" She trailed off.

"What do you want love? Name it and it's yours." They were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I want us to be together, forever. No barriers between us. I've thought long and hard about it and I know now that I want you to change me John Quinn."

"I don't know, kitten…" He said doubtfully.

"Quinn, please? I'm positive that it's what I want, no regrets, no changing my mind. I want to be a vampire."

"You don't. You don't have to be either. I love you just the way you are."

"I know that, but this is a decision I made entirely on my own and, I'm sorry but, you're not going to change my mind." So that's what Ash had meant when he had said Rashel had made her choice.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Not now, but soon."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is." She smiled. "Oh, Quinn, you don't know how long I've waited to say that. I was afraid you'd say no."

"Kitten, I don't think I could say no to you even if I had to." He returned her smile then pulled her to him and kissed her. She leaned into him and he could see what had been going through her head the past few months and knew that this is what she truly wanted. He was suddenly filled with immense relief. If she was a vampire, it would be that much harder for her to be killed.

He still thought that as they pulled away and walked back to Thierry's mansion.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He answered that by pulling her into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way.

"Hey," she giggled and protested. "I can walk."

"I know, it's just much more fun this way."

Timmy POV

He heard them coming. Time to put his killer plan into action.

"Ready Ash?"

"Timmy, Quinn's my best friend, should we really be doing this?"

"It's either that or I tell everyone that horrible thing you did last week."

"Okay, okay. No need to bring that up again."

"Good, now get ready."

Rashel POV

They were walking back to the mansion, minding their own business when all off a sudden Timmy and Ash burst out of a nearby bush and pelted them with water balloons.

"What the-Timmy?" She shrieked at him.

"Rashel?" Timmy stopped. "But you-Quinn wasn't supposed to be carrying you!"

"Timmy!" She yelled at him. "What is this? What did you hit us with?"

"Not…water." He answered her and ran, Ash running away right after him.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"Wha-oh yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Let's go get dried off, then we can put in a movie and turn the lights out." He suggested.

The idea was so tempting. "Yeah, okay. But, wait, don't you want to yell and rant at Timmy?"

"At the moment, I'm really too happy to care. Timmy can be immature all he wants, but I've still got you." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay." _Wow, he was being very mature about this._ "Um, what did Timmy mean when he said that this wasn't water?"

"Honestly, I don't think I want to know. Let's go wash this off before we think about it too much."

Quinn POV

He carried Rashel up the stairs and into their room. He wasn't going to tell her of his plan until he had it fool-proof. Happy or no, he was mad at Timmy all the same.

_This. Means. War._ He thought. No way was Timmy getting away with ruining the perfect evening and this time he knew Rashel would agree with him.

**So what did you think? Please R&R and when I read the chosen I really wanted Rashel to change because Quinn would never age so I just decided to write a short about it. Hope you liked it. Quinn and Rashel's revenge will probably be another one shot but it will come in later. Someone wanted me to write a Keller and Galen short so that's what I'll be working on next. :)**

**P.S. Someone is going to get Ash…soon. Haha, maybe Quinn, Morgead, Delos, and the other boys will get together and put him in his place.**


	5. Keller and Galen

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I'll try to do better next time. I've been having writers block which took me forever to get over. Anyway here's the next short, I finally got an idea for Keller and Galen. :)**

**Oh and also after you read this I would really like to know what you think about what I've done so far and I am also in need of some ideas, I don't have much inspiration left hah. So please Review after you read this and I'll be happy to hear what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Morgead: You don't own the Night World.**

**Me: Yeah, well Jez made out with Hugh.**

**Morgead: JEZEBEL!**

**Me: *snickers***

**Yuffie: Really? Why would she do that?**

**Me: Oh she didn't.**

**Yuffie: But you-**

**Me: I told him that to get even. He hurt me so I hurt him.**

**Yuffie: I'm so proud of you! Yay! It's about time you caught on.**

**Me: I know right?**

**Yuffie: So what are you gonna do about Jez?**

**Me: *stops* Oh crap. *runs away* JEZ!**

**Yuffie: *shakes her head* Amateur.**

Keller and Galen:

Galen POV

"TIMMY!"

Galen could hear Keller's screams all the way on the other side of the mansion. This would not be good. He never did seem to understand why Timmy could never just leave anyone alone; then again, Galen had never been a vampire stuck in the body of a kid.

Putting down the book he was reading, _The Hunger Games_ **(really good book! :D)**, Galen walked out of the door to the library and quickly but calmly made his way to the training room. Using he senses, he could see that Keller was past outraged and, if he didn't hurry, Timmy might not be alive by the time he reached them.

"AHHHHH!" He ran at the sound of Timmy's screams that had caused the chandeliers to shake. To make it to the training room he would have to go through the game room and possibly face Morgead, Ash, Quinn, and/or Delos, the movie room and face Eric and/or David, or the kitchen where the girls would stop him. This might take a while and, time, he did not have.

"Hey Princy, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ash grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried to run in front of the TV.

"Ash, I have no time to deal with you, please let me pass."

"Why? All you're going to do is keep her from killing Timmy. I actually want to see her go through with it."

"Ash…" Galen warned.

"Bite me. That twerps been on my butt all week, it's about time someone got rid of him."

"Just let him pass, Ash, someone else can kill Timmy." Delos instructed from the couch.

"Yeah, you guys are in the way, so whatever problem you have, get over it and let him go." Morgead grumbled trying to see around them.

"Fine. Have fun, Princy." With that Ash let him go.

_No respect. Ash gives me no respect._ All of the other Daybreaker guys respected Galen but Ash was unmovable. That might just change someday.

"What's up Galen? Going to stop Keller from mauling Timmy?" David looked from the TV to him.

"Someone's got to." He answered simply.

"Good point. If someone's going to kill Timmy, it should be someone evil. Daybreakers are supposed to be good." Eric commented.

"But Timmy asks for it." David countered him.

"Yes, which is why I have to go, see ya." Galen walked out of the room before they could answer.

"Hey Galen, could you help us-?" He heard Hannah ask.

"Sorry, can't, I'm in a hurry."

After a few more rooms, he finally made it to the training room. It was disastrous. The whole room looked like it had been covered in blue paint. Timmy was in the middle of the room floating in midair by his shirt. No, not floating, he was being held. Keller stood, holding Timmy, covered in the messy blue paint.

"Any last words you little worm?" She hissed.

"Keller." Galen spoke up. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her head turn his direction. "You're better than that."

"Yeah, but he-"

"It was a harmless prank please!" Timmy pleaded looking helpless and afraid.

"Shut it!" She turned back to Timmy.

"Keller, please?" Galen asked. He stepped up to where she was standing. She just looked at him as he gradually lowered her arms so that Timmy was touching the ground again. Then he gently massaged her knuckles until she loosened her grasp and eventually let go of Timmy. When he got to the floor he jumped up and ran.

"Thanks, sucker!" Timmy laughed and ran out of the room.

Keller just glared at the spot where Timmy had vanished. Gently again, Galen cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face to where she was looking at him. Then he kissed her.

"He's not worth it." He mumbled as he pulled back, knowing there was probably a big blue stain on his face.

"I know but he always gets away with it." She muttered looking at him.

"Which is why we're going to prank him back."

Keller looked stunned. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why you are suddenly serious?"

"Because, like you said, he always gets away with whatever it is he's doing and this time, he messed with _my_ soulmate."

A cat-like grin spread across her face. "What do you have in mind?"

A few hours later, they had everything set up. This would be good.

"Okay, so when Timmy is caught we shoot him, right?" Keller asked just to be sure.

"Yep. All we have to do now is wait."

It wasn't much longer before there was a snapping sound as someone was swept off the ground and into their trap.

"NOW!" Galen yelled and they ran out of their cover in the bushes and starting shooting multi-colored paint balls at their victim.

"Keller? Galen? What the-UGH!"

"STOP!" Keller cried.

"What? We're hitting Timmy, just like we planned."

"That's not Timmy."

Galen looked up to see a very ticked off looking Ash hanging by his ankle in the air and covered in different colors of paint.

"Crap." He muttered.

"Get. Me. Down." Ash's voice remained calm although his body was trembling with rage.

"Run." Keller whispered and they did. When they finally stopped in their room, they were bent over laughing.

"We're going to have to do that again soon." She said in between laughs.

"Definitely." Then he took her into his arms and kissed her.

Keller POV

_I don't know what happened to Galen but I like it._ She thought while kissing him.

Ash POV

"Ash! Come on we're ready for you to play!" Morgead yelled.

"Morgead! Over here."

When Morgead managed to find Ash his eyes went huge and he fell onto the ground laughing.

"Hey guys!" He called. "Look at this!"

It wasn't much longer before Delos, Eric, and David were all there and laughing at him just as Morgead was.

"Okay, okay, you've had your fun now GET ME DOWN!"

"Alright, alright." Morgead managed in between laughing fits. He stood and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Wait, wait!" Before Ash could say more, the rope had been cut and he was on the ground. He sighed. "Give me five minutes, then I'll be in there to play."

After they left, still laughing, he got up and leaned against the tree.

_They are going to pay. Somehow or another, they are going to pay. I will get you Galen and your little cat too!_

**So what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long, writers block. :P No excuse I know hah but I hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**And I've got an idea for the next short but I want to know who you guys want me to write about after that and I need some ideas. :) And I'll try to update sooner. Again sorry I haven't updated in like a month and a half :/**

**Love you guys!**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx-**


	6. Timmy: Quinn and Rashel's Revenge

**Ok so I wasn't too sure what to do for the next one so here's one I was working on before I finally finished Keller and Galen, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own the nightworld. I do not own the nightworld. I do not own the nightworld. I do not own the nightworld. I do not-**

**Quinn: What are you doing?**

**Me: Reminding myself that I do not own the nightworld.**

**Quinn: Why?**

**Me: So I won't get ahead of myself and forget that.**

**Quinn: *shakes his head* And people think **_**I'm **_**crazy.**

**Me: I don't think you're crazy.**

**Quinn: Well I think you are.**

**Me: Okay so I'm crazy, your point?**

**Quinn: Didn't have to make it, you just did. *walks away***

**Me: *sighs* Dang it…I do not own the nightworld. I do not own the nightworld. I do not own the nightworld…**

Timmy…(around noon)

_That. Was. Bad. Rashel is going to kill me. And she's working with Quinn, of all people! _Timmy knew that the prank he'd pulled had been sloppy, but he had had to think of something quickly to get Quinn with. The water (not water) balloons were genius, just not one of his bests. He had to admit, he was rusty. Timmy had done much better before…

Oh well, what's done is done. Right now, he needed to focus on his dates tonight; one hot cheerleader and one beautiful pizza delivery girl courtesy of Ash. Hmm…had he paid Ash yet? He'd get over it.

"Timmy?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Ash."

"What?"

"Where's my money?"

_Crap, must've been reading my mind._ "You'll get it…eventually."

"You have two dates! I better get my money paid in full tomorrow. And they think they're meeting a handsome young eighteen year old man, not a three year old, I could always just go on the date for you."

"One: I am not three. I am the same age as you, or do you not have the brain capacity to understand that? Two: You'll get paid after I pay for the date. Three: If they think they're going out with you then obviously they are not going out with a 'handsome man' or a very smart one at that. And four: You never told me where the date was." This was getting annoying; Ash could be such a dipstick sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Timmy, I forgot that I must serve you." Ash said sarcastically. "Now really, I'll tell you where your dates are when you pay me my money. And watch your mouth, someday I'm going to get you for all those insults, you better hope that day just doesn't come soon."

"…Curse you Ash." He mumbled reaching into his pocket to grab a twenty. "Here's part of it, you can have the rest AFTER my dates. On and by the way, Ooooo I'm trembling in my huggies!"

Ash glowered at him. "Fine. Your dates are at the bar down the street across from the 7-eleven; they're both at the same time. You must be eighteen or older to enter, enjoy. And Timmy? You will be." He said it so quickly Timmy couldn't hear a word of it and then left so that he couldn't ask questions either.

_Whatever._ Timmy didn't have time for this. He needed to get ready for his date…_what to do…_

He hated the idea that came to him but he didn't have much of a choice; he needed to find someone to help him but who?

Quinn POV

"Hmmm…"

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn heard Rashel's mumbled voice from beside him. It was too early for her to be up already. He had woken up to plan.

"You should be asleep," He told her.

"Well, I can't sleep right now. Not after what happened." He and Rashel had stayed up the remainder of the night trying to figure out how to get back at Timmy and so far they had absolutely nothing.

He sighed. _I guess she could just sleep later, she's got too much on her mind._ "I was thinking about what we could do to prank Timmy."

"And?" She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her onto his lap so that they were facing each other.

"I've still got nothing." He leaned in and kissed her.

She jerked back after a few minutes.

"Did I-?"

"I've got it!" Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting.

"Ash!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Ash?"

"Yes, Ash. We're going to need his help; he'll know how to get Timmy."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" With that they got up and walked out the door searching for Ash.

Ash POV

"So let me get this straight," Ash said as soon as Quinn and Rashel had finished telling him about their situation. "You want me to help you get back at Timmy?"

"Yep." Rashel answered.

"Okay, so what's in it for me?"

"Ash, were giving you a chance to get Timmy without him knowing it's you, he'll think it's us." Quinn tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but that's not enough." He stood there, waiting.

"What do you want?" Rashel asked, getting annoyed.

"Hmm…let's see. How about…I'll help you prank Timmy, if you help me get Galen."

"What did the poor sucker ever do to you?" Quinn said.

"No questions at this current time please, let's just say I'm on a quest."

"What?"

"I'm trying to prank every guy in the mansion, plus I need to get back at him for the incident. So far, I've pranked Delos. I'm not on my game right now, I need help. So there's my price."

"If you're not on your game how do we know you'll really get Timmy good?"

"Because Timmy is easy; he asks for it, constantly."

"Ok deal." Rashel answered.

"What?" Quinn looked at her.

"Timmy's getting too cocky; we need all the help we can get. And we need to get him _good._ If that means we have to help embarrass Galen like you and Ash did Delos, then so be it."

"Okay, if you say so."

"If you two are done, I think I have an idea." Ash broke in, getting bored.

They waited for him to tell them. "Ok," He said finally. "Here's what we're going to do…"

Timmy POV

"You want _me_ to help _you_?"

Timmy still couldn't believe he had gone to this, but he was desperate; this was his first date. Well dates. Ash is an idiot. Two dates at the same time. _Idiot._ Anyway that wasn't the point, the point was that Timmy had wasted enough time; he needed to get ready.

"Yes. I have two dates tonight, please?"

Hannah still stood there, dumbstruck.

"Please?" Timmy repeated.

"Oh, well…" She sighed. "Okay. Come on in, I'll fix your hair then you can go pick out something to wear."

"Thanks, Hannah, you're the best."

She smiled. _Hannah would do anything for anyone…chump._ It would come back to get her someday.

Timmy kept thinking about that as Hannah led him into her and Thierry's room. "Sit here." She pulled out a chair to a huge dresser with a mirror above it. He sat and closed his eyes ready to begin.

_Knock, Knock._ Someone was at the door. "Stay there, I'll be right back." With that Hannah left to see who was there.

Hannah POV

_Two very unexpected visits in one day._ Ash, Quinn, and Rashel were standing in the hallway when she had finally opened the door.

"Yes?"

"We heard that you were fixing Timmy's hair for his dates." Ash mentioned.

"Yes…" Hannah answered suspiciously.

"We want you to pretend you're fixing his hair and let us do it instead." He informed her.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Let's just say, Timmy needs to get what's coming to him."

"Um..no."

"Hannah, now we really don't want to have to do this the hard way but we will if we have to. Just move out of the way and do what you would've done if Timmy had never asked for your help. Forget being nice for about ten minutes, please?"

"Ash, I really don't want to be a part of this."

"And you won't, all you have to do is stay out of the way while we 'help' Timmy."

"No…it wouldn't feel right."

"That's your final answer?"

"Y...e…s…" She was unsure how to answer so she stretched out the yes.

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this but…Quinn, Rashel." He pointed his chin at her. That was all he had to do; Quinn and Rashel stepped up and grabbed her. Before she could scream from shock, Rashel had a hand around her mouth.

"Sorry." Rashel said. "We need to get back at Timmy."

Then they carried her off.

**(BTW, Hannah is OK so don't freak. They just needed to get her out of the way so she wouldn't spoil the prank. She's with Thierry so she's happy too and staying right where she's at. :) On with the story then)**

Timmy POV

He heard someone enter the room shortly after Hannah had gone to the door. He was so relaxed though, he didn't open his eyes.

"Hannah?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

"Just making sure you're still there."

"Mhm."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Mhm."

"Whatever." Timmy shrugged it off as soon as he felt hands working on his hair. After a few minutes they stopped. "You done?"

"No."

"She speaks." Timmy said sarcastically. Hannah responded by smacking his head. He chuckled.

He stopped when he suddenly felt hands on his face. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Don't open your eyes. You just need a little touch up."

"Fair enough I guess."

_A few minutes later_…

The hands on Timmy vanished. When he opened his eyes, the room was empty.

"Hello? Hannah?" No response. _Whatever._

He walked out through the mansion and out the door, not even thinking of looking in a mirror.

_**Later that night…**_

No POV **(It's just following Timmy on his date and skipping to what the other Daybreakers are doing at the time)**

Timmy showed up right on time to see two beautiful tan blonde girls waiting outside of the bar.

"Hello ladies." He said.

"Aww! What a cute little boy! What are you doing here cutie?" One of them, he was assuming the cheerleader, asked. They giggled, trying to hide the fact that they were.

"I'm your date, gorgeous." He told them.

They giggled. "Our date is a tall, eighteen year old blonde boy. Sorry sweetie, but I'm afraid you're not it." They burst out laughing.

"Here's the paper you gave my friend to give to me." He held out the papers with the girl's numbers on it. They laughed again.

"I'm sorry but you're just a bit too young for us and you have to be over four foot to enter the bar." They turned and went in without him, laughing.

"Did you see his face?" The pizza girl whispered, Timmy could still hear her and chose to ignore the comment.

-From the shadows next to the bar Ash, Quinn, and Rashel watched Timmy, a camera in hand.-

Timmy decided to go into the bar and look for other girls. It was their loss and they didn't know what they were missing.

He was stopped by the doorman. "Why don't you try the daycare down the street kid?" He suggested. "And come back tomorrow, I think it's a little late for you to be out anyway."

"Look you idiot, I'm not really this age, I only appear to be."

"Kid, I don't want to have to be difficult but I will if you make me, now turn around and go home to your mommy."

"You will regret that vermin." He spat.

"Before you go, can I get a picture?" The man asked, grinning stupidly.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Can't shrug off my beauty? Very well, you may have one."

He stood still as the man took his picture, then left when he was done. He had just rounded the street when they appeared.

"Going somewhere squirt?" Ash taunted.

"What do you want idiot?" Timmy hissed as Quinn and Rashel came up to stand behind Ash.

"To give you this. Hope you enjoyed the humiliation." Timmy took what was in Ash's hand and saw that it was a mirror. When he looked in it, he was horrified. His face looked…terrible! Someone (cough Ash, Quinn, and Rashel cough) had seriously ruined any chance he had at looking good for those girls. His eyes were covered in a deep purple eye shadow and they were outlined in black to make him look like an Egyptian. His cheeks and forehead were covered in an arrangement of stupidly ridiculous designs. Someone, probably Ash, had drawn a sloppy moustache on his face with a matching goatee. And his lips had been painted with black lipstick. He screamed bloody murder.

Timmy POV

"AHHHHHHH! MY FACE! MY FACE! ASH! QUINN! YOU WILL DIE!"

How could he have been so stupid? He should've checked a mirror earlier!

When he looked up to scream at his attackers, they were gone. He was alone.

_I Will. Have. My. Revenge. The wrath of Timmy has been released. All ye who get in my way BEWARE. They WILL pay. And I swear on the life of the human Timmy before he was changed that I will take down anyone and anything that gets in my way and I will NOT give up until those three are down on their knees and begging for mercy. No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it. Sorry Rashel but you're mine. Quinn, be afraid and hide. Ash, you will regret crossing me._

Ash POV

"Hey guys!" I yelled as we walked in the door. "Check out this awesome video we got of Timmy!"

No POV

By the time Timmy made it back to the house, walking, the house was still full of laughter, as was the world when Ash posted this particular video on youtube** and** facebook.

Timmy POV

_They will pay._ He thought viciously.

**Hey guys! I've been working on this idea along with the Keller and Galen one so that's why I was able to update so quickly and I've had loads of time on my hand. Sorry, I've been really lazy but I'll try to do better. And I want to try to have 10 reviews before I update again so please R&R. :)**

**Oh and please check out this book me and my friend Laexica are working on, it's a nightworld story about two girls who are forcefully dragged into it. It's called Breaking Under Truth, I go by Liz and my friend goes by Yuffie. Please check it out, she said she won't update until we get at least 3 reviews because the first three chapters are hers. We only need 2 more reviews so R&R that too.**

**Also, I need some ideas on who to do next so please, like I said before, hah R&R and let me know what's on your mind.**

**Love all you guys who have read and/or reviewed my fanfic, bear with me please haha **

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx **


	7. Poppy and James Part I

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have some good news. I got an idea for Poppy and James and I'm putting it up in two parts so I should have part two up before Friday :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me even though I update like once every two months hah. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yuffie: Liz, you have a problem.**

**Me: Why, whatever do you mean?**

**Yuffie: You don't own the nightworld. You need to move on.**

**Me: Lalalalalalaalala I'm not listening.**

**Yuffie: *shakes head* She'll never learn.**

Poppy and James (Part I)

Poppy POV

We had been laughing at Timmy for days now. Poor kid. It had to stink to forever be stuck at his age, but to be humiliated constantly as well. He probably had it coming but still…

I had heard about all the things he had done, of course, and I'm sure it was just going to get worse. Timmy had a devious little mind and loved to torture people. Living with Hunter Redfern for so long, you would expect that. At the moment, he was planning. He hadn't said much of anything since he got back that eventful night with his face covered in graffiti. I was kind of afraid of what he might have up his sleeve.

"What are you thinking Poppet?" James's voice interrupted my thoughts. We were in the living room and, surprisingly, alone. I guess the others were just bracing themselves. We didn't feel the need sice we hadn't done anything to Timmy. Then again, he did sometimes just randomly pick people to torture for the day.

James was looking at me expectantly. "Just thinking about Timmy." I told him.

He growled and I laughed.

"Is Jamie jealous?" I taunted.

"Maybe. Depends though."

"On?"

"Why you're thinking about him."

I decided to tease him. "Why because I think he's the cutest boy I've ever seen and I'm thinking about spending some quality time with him."

He looked down, and when his gaze returned to mine, he was grinning mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you-?"

Before I could say anymore, he got up and lifted me over his shoulders.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I giggled.

"Not until you promise to stop thinking about Timmy." He teased me back.

"Why would I do that? He's so adorable."

"Oh yeah?" He started spinning in circles, making me dizzy.

"Ahh! Okay, okay. I love you James, so yes I promise not to think about that demon child ever again. I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And?"

"I am the best soulmate in the world."

"And you are the best soulmate in the world."

"And the smartest?"

"And the smartest."

"And the most handsome?"

"The handsomest."

"And-?"

"Yes, yes." I giggled again. "Will you put me down now?"

He chuckled and sat me down in front of him.

I cleared my throat and looked at him expectantly.

"Wha-oh. My soulmate it the best and prettiest and most cunning in the entire world, even if she is a pixie." He grinned.

"Much better."

"So why were you thinking about Timmy?"

"I'm readying myself for the war." I lowered my voice and laughed. I didn't really take any of this seriously.

"Should we go underground?"

"Only if we want to get away from the Daybreakers."

"Well that, gorgeous soulmate of mine, would you like to take a walk with me since we have nothing to fear?" He stood and held out an arm for me.

"I'd love to." I took it in both of mine. He led me out the backdoors and into Thierry's rose garden.

"Mmm, they smell so good." I commented.

"Perfect time of the year for them."

I looked at him.

"What?" He asked. "Don't tell me, Ash somehow managed to draw on my face as we were walking out here?"

I laughed. "No silly, you don't remember?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to refresh my memory." He shrugged.

"Remember, junior high? We were seventh graders? Valentine's Day…?"

"Oh!" It dawned on him. The memory flooded in…

…"Poppy!" Phil called. "Tell all the girls to stop giving me flowers. I don't want flowers! Make it stop!"

I looked over to where my older twin brother stood. He had a group of cheerleaders flocking him and he was giving me a helpless puppy look. I laughed and didn't let the hurt show in my eyes. I hadn't gotten anything for Valentine's yet.

Thinking quickly, I rushed over to Phil and grabbed his arm. "Sorry girls, he's taken today."

"By who?" One asked.

"Me." With that, I pulled him away with me and down the hall.

"Thanks." He said in relief. "Where are we going?"

"To find James."

He groaned.

"He's my best friend, deal with it."

"Fine." He grumbled. "But only because you're my sister."

We walked through the emptying hallways, seeing last second gift giving before the tardy bell rang, but no James.

"Strange, where is he?" I mused.

Beside me, Phil shrugged. "How should I know?'

"He said he would be here." James and I had been friends since kindergarten when he moved here. Although he only saw me as a friend, I had really liked him for a while now. I was anxious to see him. He would make me feel like I wasn't missing out on anything.

Just then, a door opened behind us. When we turned around, I saw James walk out of the janitor's closet with a dazed looking girl clinging to his arm.

My eyes stung with unshed tears as he spotted us.

'Poppy.' I heard in my mind but shrugged it off. I must have been imagining the voice. It was filled with so much shock and regret. My mind must have been making things up because I had sworn that it was James's voice.

I let go of Phil and turned to run.

"Poppy, wait." James held up a hand. I ran.

"Poppy!" I heard both Phil and James call from behind me. The tears had come and I was not going to let them see them.

James POV

I watched Poppy run away. The thoughts going through her head hurt but I wasn't too sure why.

"Look what you did." Phil snapped with me, his voice filled with hatred.

I only looked at him. My insides felt hollow. "I know."

"Oh don't sound so glum. This is probably what you had planned all along."

Anger filled me. How dare he think that. "Listen-,"

"No, you listen. Poppy's not one of your one time things. She's a good girl and she deserves better than the likes of you."

"I know."

"And if you ever hurt her-,"

"Trust me you won't have to worry about that, I would never hurt Poppy."

"What were you two doing anyway?" He studied the girl that was still clinging to my arm.

"What do you think?" I asked, annoyed. There was no way he needed to know that I had gotten thirsty. I doubt he would believe me anyway. I grabbed the girl and handed her to Phil.

He glowered at me and I saw a look of disgust in his face. Of course, I disgusted him. "You know what," He said. "I don't want to know. But you better apologize to Poppy. She deserves better you know."

I sighed. "Yes Phil, I know." Stupid, pain in my butt, human. He was right though, I knew I had to make things okay with Poppy. For another strange reason, I felt like I had…cheated on her. And we weren't even dating.

"Good and she better not be late to class."

"You worry about her and I'll worry about Poppy." I turned and left him standing there, now supporting the girl's full weight.

I had to find Poppy.

Poppy POV

I had run onto the roof. There was a staircase that lead up here and they hadn't decided to make it difficult at all for students to find. That didn't make it any less off limits. But, I didn't care. I knew this day would come someday, that James would finally show interest in girls. I didn't expect it to hurt like I did. Or to fill me with the immense jealously it did. I just…I don't know, I guess I just thought that it would be different.

"Poppy?" His soft, hesitant voice rang out from the top of the stairs. I was sitting on the edge with my legs dangling over. **(A/N I was thinking about when Fiona was on the roof of that school she and Declan went to in New York on Degrassi, so that's what the roof looks like.) **My back was to him so that he couldn't see that I had been crying.

"Poppy?" He took a few steps toward me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-you weren't supposed to-I didn't want you to have to see that _ever._"

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"Yes, but are you?" He sat next to me now and took in my appearance. I tried to turn my head away but his hand found my chin and made me hold his gaze. "You've been crying."

Before I could do anything else, his arms were around me and I was crushed to him. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. It wasn't what you thought, honest. I was just-," He broke off.

"Just what?"

"Talking. To her. She has been following me around all morning and I was just trying to set her straight."

"That's okay James, you don't have to explain yourself to me." I didn't really believe him anyway.

"Poppy, I swear, I really don't like her that way."

"Well…that's good to know."

"All better?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing were wrong, you wouldn't still be acting like this."

"It's not important."

"It's bothering you."

"Yes, but it's no big deal."

He pulled back and gave me an all knowing look. "Poppy."

"James, it's really no big-,"

"Tell me anyway, please?" HE gave me the same puppy dog face that Phil had earlier.

I giggled. He looked so cute. "Alright, fine. I was just thinking about Valentine's day."

"And?"

"And about how…" I mumbled the last part. "I haven't really gotten anything."

"Oh." He said and grinned. "Yes you did."

"What are you talking about?"

He stood and held out a hand to me. When we were both up, he pulled out a single red rose and held it out for me to take.

"Aw! Thanks Jamie!"

"What are friends for?" He smiled crookedly.

A pang went through me. Of course, friends. We would probably never be anything more.

"Thanks." I hugged him, with a huge grin on my face.

"Come on." He held his hand back out to me. "We're going to be late for class and Phil told me not to make you late."

I sighed. "That's just Phil for you." I followed him and we walked back down the stairs…

…"You did look happier after that." James commented after the memory had ended.

"Of course. I had your attention the entire day."

He laughed. "Then, now, and forever."

Ash POV

"Come on guys! Put your backs into it! We gotta get this finished soon!"

"Ash, we're almost done. And we don't see you helping any." Quinn glared at me.

"Because I am the mastermind and I helped you with Timmy."

He looked back up, sighed, and got back to work.

Poppy POV

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him for a kiss. I didn't resist.

After a while, I pulled back and grabbed his hands. "Come on." I walked backwards, pulling him along with me. We were getting closer to the woods surrounding Thierry's mansion.

I took another step backwards and felt the ground give out beneath me. Neither one of us expected what was happening so we were both jerked down into the underground fortress.

Because of our speed, we were able to position ourselves so that when we landed, we landed on our feet. When we looked up, we saw that we were in a large hole and the edges were smooth, making climbing out impossible.

"James, what's-?"

"Now!" Someone shouted from above. We looked up just in time to see someone spray us with a hose. I screamed. The water was freezing. James stepped in front to shield me.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"HAHAHA!" Ash yelled in triumph and the water stopped. "Who's laughing now pretty boy? I told you I'd get you and your little-you're not Galen and Keller." He stopped and stared at our dripping figures.

We saw Quinn and Rashel peer over the edge and then burst out laughing.

"Curses." Ash said.

"Looking for us?" Keller asked from a hidden spot.

"Oh crap." Ash jumped up. "Run for your ever loving lives!"

Quinn and Rashel jumped up to run but they were all too late. Keller and Galen jumped out from some nearby bushes and started pelting them with rotten tomatoes.

"Ugh!"

"Don't mess with the shifters." She warned. When they were finally done, the three were covered in tomato remains.

"I'll get you. One way or another, you're going to pay." Ash growled.

"This. Means. War." Quinn said venomously.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on!"

Suddenly, we heard a battle cry from the trees. Several tiny figures leaped out loaded with…silly string?

Timmy jumped down last and stood in the front. He had an evil grin on his face. "Payback time for all you suckers."

"Where did you get the army?" Quinn asked.

"You'd be surprised what you could do when stuck in the body of a four year old."

"What did we do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Wrong place, wrong time."

"Timmy," Rashel held up a hand. "We're even-,"

"I don't play to get even, sweetheart, I play to win. Charge!"

We were all bombarded with silly string. Some of the kids had bubble wrap and were working together to wrap Ash up. The rest of us were fighting off the string attacks. It was no use. By the time they were done, we were all covered from head to toe.

"Where's Ash?" Quinn asked when the kids had finally all gone home.

"Oh my gosh! They abducted him!" Rashel looked shocked.

"Alright, I have a plan." Keller said. "How about we all-,"

"Someone get me down from here!" Ash screamed from some ways away. It was loud enough that Morgead and Delos came out to see if someone was being attacked, which we had been. When they saw us, they stopped and cracked up.

"Har har, very funny." I said.

"Help!" Ash yelled again.

Galen and Keller helped James and I out of the hole and we all rushed to find Ash covered in bubble wrap, hanging upside down, attached to a tree. He had silly string hanging all over him and the word 'loser' written on his forehead in black marker.

Morgead and Delos collapsed in a fit of laughter. Soon enough, Jez and Maggie came out and saw too. They were doubled over laughing.

"Just wait until it happens to you!" Ash warned in a voice that sounded like one of those old men that predicted when the end of the world was going to come. "Timmy's not going to stop until he gets all of us. And he will get all of us, even you biker boy." He glared at Morgead.

"I'd like to see him try." Morgead spoke defiantly.

"Ooo, a challenge." Timmy walked up next to us. "Great. I have one other couple to prank first but when I do, you two idiots are next." He laughed evilly and left.

"Bring your A gamer twerp."

"Morgead, why?" Jez asked.

"Ash you're dead!" James yelled.

"Me? Nu uh, Keller and Galen are dead. I'm going to make them pay!"

"I'd like to see you try blondie!" Keller taunted him.

"Blondie? I'll-!"

I sighed. This probably meant war. But…who was the next victim. This was only the beginning.

**So what did you guys think? Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I already have part II planned and I'm going to start it today.**

**Thanks! :)**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**


	8. AN

**Okay this is a list of who's out to get who. I'll probably end up making chapters for most of them.**

**Ash vs. Daybreakers**

**Timmy vs. Daybreakers**

**Daybreakers vs. Timmy**

**Ash vs. Galen and Keller**

**Delos vs. Ash and Quinn**

**Poppy and James vs. Ash**

**Timmy vs. Ash, Quinn, and Rashel**

**Keller and Galen vs. Timmy**

**Ash vs. Quinn and Rashel**

**Poppy and James vs. Timmy**

**So far this is who all I've got due to what's happened in past chapters and after I do a Poppy and James Part II, I'm wanting to do another Jez and Morgead, then I'll do Hannah and Thierry and Thea and Eric and Gillian and David (or at least try to), then I'll probably try to put these in.**


	9. Poppy and James Part II

**Hi all my wonderful readers! :) I know sucking up probably won't work since I ended up not updating sorry! But it's Fall Break and I promise to make it all up to you by writing 2 chapters and I swear that if I don't have them up by Friday, I'll write 3 over the weekend so either way you get more chapters :) and more work for me for not doing what I said so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Darth Vader: xXPurpleMidnightXx, you do not own the Night World.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

****I am random sometimes…well basically all the time haha****

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Lamia Vampress for her excellent idea!**

**And I promise to all the other people who gave/give me ideas I'm working on getting them written in ASAP.**

**On with the story…**

**Poppy and James Part II**

Poppy POV

"James? James!" I yelled in our room. He was nowhere to be seen. "Jamie!"

"SHH! In here." I heard him whisper. I went over to the closet and slowly opened the door.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" He slammed it shut.

"Jamie, what is your problem?"

"Timmy. That evil little demon is coming for me, I can feel it. So I'm hiding."

I hid the snicker working its way out of my mouth. "James, Timmy said he had one other couple to prank and then he was going after Jez and Morgead. He already pranked us remember?"

"No he didn't."

"Yes, with the little kids and the silly string remember?"

"It happened yesterday, how could I not?"

"Come on James, are you going to be like this all night? It's movie night!" I whined.

"Yes. I just might."

"But, you said you were going to watch the movie with me. They're showing Texas Chainsaw Massacre and you know I won't be able to watch it by myself!"

"You won't be by yourself, everyone else will be there."

"Yes, but do you want me to cuddle up next to Ash when something scary happens?"

It was quiet for a second and then the door opened and James barged out. "No way!" His nostrils flared. I knew that would work. Always did.

"YAY!" I grabbed his arm and hugged it. "Let's go!"

Timmy POV (earlier that day)

I was scanning the articles when I heard someone come into the room. Quickly, I shut it down and clicked on another website I had pulled up: _Webkinz._

"Aww! Those things are so cute!" I heard Gillian squeal. _Of course. _I mentally rolled my eyes and plastered a sweet innocent smile onto my face.

"Do you want to see mine?" I asked her with big puppy eyes.

She smiled. "Of course I do, sweetie. Where's Rashel? She's usually playing with you around this time isn't she?"

I handed her my webkin. It was a gray husky, fluffy and stupid. "She's mad at me." I tilted my head down.

She looked up shocked. "Why?"

I sucked in a breath like I was crying. "I don't know. All I did was ask her to play and she attacked me with words."

"She cussed at you?"

I shrugged. "I didn't recognize any of the words. They scared me Giwian."

Her eyes were wide in terror. "That's terrible! Is there anything I can do for you Timmy?"

"Well, I decided to do some homework to get my mind off of it. But I got lost so I took a break to feed my puppy on webkinz."

"What were you working on, maybe I could help?"

_Bingo._ I sniffled. "I was supposed to do a paper on the effects of alcohol on people."

"And…?" She prompted me softly.

"And I thought it would be easier if I could see a bottle and use it as an example you know? For extra points."

"Yeah…Timmy, I don't think that's such a good idea."

I pretended to cry again. "Ok…that's fine…I understand."

She looked like she was about to cry. Mwahaha, if only David were here.

"Alright, Timmy, follow me."

I smiled sweetly and stood up. When she started walking, I grabbed her hand like a toddler would. "Thanks Giwian."

Hehehe, she had no idea what I had planned.

James POV

When we got downstairs I was still wary but the thought of Poppy next to _Ash _kept me going. There was a large table set up next to the TV with all sorts of different snacks on it.

"Ooo, Jamie look, jello!" Poppy sang in excitement. Jello was her favorite. I laughed as she left my side to get some.

"All right everyone, hurry! The movie is scheduled to start at eight sharp." Thierry announced.

"Thierry, we have it on DVD." Ash said. You could hear a few snickers.

"We need to keep on schedule. This means it will end and get us all to bed with enough time to sleep and get up early tomorrow for the mission."

"Who says we're going to sleep?" Jez remarked.

Rashel looked at Thierry skeptically. "Thierry, you do realize we're watching Texas CHAINSAW MASSACRE right?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen this movie before?"

"No."

"Then there will be no sleeping tonight for you."

"Okay, okay just hurry up."

"Hey, has anyone seen Gillian?" David asked.

The room was filled with 'no's.

"She's probably too scared to come watch the big bad movie." Morgead teased earning him a smack from Jez.

"Says the boy who's afraid of the Muppets." She said.

"Hey! Those guys were creepy! And you promised you wouldn't tell Miss I-can't-go-to-the-bathroom-in-the-middle-of-the-night-on-my-own-even-though-it's-right-next-to-the-bed."

Jez glared at him. "Scary things can happen at night Morgy."

"Yes, I can see the headlines now, 'Psycho Killer Strikes in the Bathroom'. May I remind you that we are in a protected mansion AND you are a wild power which gives you extra cover."

Poppy had returned to my side on the couch I had moved to as they continued.

"At least I can go to Disney World!"

"I can go to Disney!"

"Not to the Muppets thing!"

"At least I can go to the bathroom on my own! What's the matter, afraid you'll fall in?"

"No I secretly hope that I can push you in!"

"I'd don't think I'd ever want to go in there. You may be oblivious to it but you smell!"

Her mouth dropped open.

"Better watch it, you might catch flies."

"Morgead! I'm going to stake you!" The look in her eyes was pure determination. She meant business.

"Rashel! Hide your stakes!"

"Who said I was going to use one of her stakes? I know how to improvise."

"Okay, Jez I'm sorry." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Not good enough."

"Guys-,"

"Shut up Thierry!" They yelled in unison.

"Well?" Jez said.

"What do you want from me?"

"An apology, a full confession that I am not afraid to go to the bathroom on my own,-"

"But, you are." Jez's glare sent him stumbling over his next words. "Okay you're not, you're not. Sorry, babe."

"Babe?"

"Sweetie, Sweetheart, Honey, sorry."

"Better. And…"

He braced himself.

Her face softened and her lips twitched. "Oh get over here you big idiot and just kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." He said eagerly and didn't take more than a second to reach her and scoop her up into his arms.

Minutes later…

"Okay." Thierry spoke up after they had finished. "Now that concludes tonight's episode of teenage drama, we can now relax and start the movie."

"Wait!" Quinn yelled before anyone could do anything.

"What now?"

"Has everyone peed?"

Thierry only looked at him.

"Dude, you haven't seen the movie, you have no idea how some people may react to it."

"Fine, anyone who hasn't peed, go now."

We saw Eric blush and stand up. Everyone giggled at him. **(A/N: and Eric is awesome! I didn't mean anything by this other than just another chance to embarrass someone.)**

When he finally got back Thierry sighed. "Anything else? No? Good. Hannah, start the movie."

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

"Jamie?" Poppy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you get me some more jello?"

I heard several people shush us.

"Sure." I stood up and accidentally walked right in front of the screen. A lot of people weren't very happy and some said a few very rude things. When I got to the table I thought I'd go back prepared so I picked up the entire thing of jello and brought it back to Poppy.

"Thanks Jamie."

"SHH!"

We had reached the part where the teens had crashed the car when all of a sudden Poppy burst out laughing beside me. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Poppy?" I asked her.

She just ignored me. "Dancing Corndogs!" She yelled out at random.

"Shut UP!" Some people yelled back. Not naming anyone but…cough…Jez and Morgead…cough.

"Tarantulas in tutus!"

"Ugh!" I heard someone groan. "What is wrong with her? Did she finally crack?"

"Wow you're hot." She said in a deep voice and leaned on someone in the dark.

"What the-?" I asked.

"Hey-mph!" The figure complained.

"Stop the movie!" Mare shouted. "Turn on the lights!"

Sure enough when the lights flashed on Ash and Poppy were making out. Well Poppy was making out with Ash. Ash was trying to get away from her.

"Help!" He said.

I quickly looped my arm around her waist and pulled her off. She turned to look at me. "Asstastic!"

"Girl's cracked."

"Spell ICUP! I see you pee! Heeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaa-bwaaaaaaaaaaaa-crackers!"

"Poppy, what is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I ate a banana!"

"Has she had anything to drink tonight?" Thierry asked.

"No. All she did was eat…oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"The jello!"

"Shut Up, I'm trying to listen to the crazy starfish sing to me!"

"Um…James?" Quinn said.

"What now?"

"Someone spiked the jello…with vodka. It's like she just ate a tray full of jello shots."

I smacked my head. "Who would-Timmy!"

"HAHAHA!" Ash made fun of us. "He got you two good!"

"Says the boy who got tied upside down with bubble wrap and covered in silly string? Yes that really leaves a mark Ash." I told him.

Delos squealed. "She pinched my butt!"

"Hayy smexy thang!"

"Poppy!" I tried again, and failed, to get her attention.

"Tell the aliens to leave my pencil sharpener alone!"

I sighed and gave up. I walked up to her and threw her over my shoulder and headed out of the room and upstairs.

"These apples look delicious!" She exclaimed.

"What do you want us to do?" Thierry asked.

"Just finish the stupid movie. I'm going to get her upstairs before she-,"

Just then I felt her gag and puke explode on the back of my thighs.

"Pukes." I finished.

"Have fun." I heard a voice snicker from the shadows.

"Timmy!" I hissed. "I'm going to get you for this runt!"

"Ooo! Two challenges! Bring it one Barf boy!"

I growled at him. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" We could hear David from the living room. "Where's Gillian?"

"Check the alcohol closet. I like to play with duct tape." Timmy snickered again.

"Gillian! I'm coming for you, baby! Hold on and keep breathing! Don't go near the light!"

"David, I don't think she's dying." Rashel pointed out.

"Shut up!" We heard him yell as he raced out of the room. Minutes later the movie started up again and you could hear the screams. I shook my head and carried Poppy up the stairs.

**I hope you liked it! I had my little brother to thank for some of the random drunk stuff at the end haha:) R&R please! Oh, and did you catch the secret message near the end? If you did, I'll give you a prize! JK I don't really have a prize but I'll try to think of something. And as promised I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week or else three chapters worth of writing for me.**

**Again special thanks to Lamia Vampress for her excellent spiking the jello idea! **

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx-**


	10. Ash and Mare II

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter as promised! It's about night world's favorite couple Ash and Mare! :) Hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to starr1095 for her very funny idea.**

**Also I would like to thank starr1095, kinanbon x3, and lamia vampress for their amazing reviews that made me smile like an idiot. You guys are awesome!**

**And I also want to thank all of the other amazing people who have read and reviewed my story you guys really make my day! Enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kirby (little brother): Liz, I'm only doing this because I care about you.**

**Me: No! No, you can't make me!**

**Kirby: I will even if I have to drag you there.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

****Night world freaks anonymous****

**Group leader: Now what's your name miss and why are you here?**

**Me: *sighs* Well my name is Liz and I don't really know why I'm here.**

**Yuffie: Oh yes you do! Ma'am this obsessive person thinks she owns the nightworld.**

**Me: Do Not! *crosses arms and pouts like a 3 year old***

**Kirby: Yes. Yes she does.**

**Group Leader: Good. Good. They are always in denial at first. Let's try to get to the root of your problem.**

**Me: Grrr!**

**(I guess I'm getting a little paranoid lol anyway on with the chap!)**

**Ash and Mare**

Morgead POV

"You want me to what?" I stood there staring at Ash with my mouth hanging open.

"Put this on." He held up the lacy pink dress.

"Do you want me to murder you or do you just think I'm stupid?"

"Morgead, why on Earth would I think that you're stupid?"

"Because-"

"Never mind, we don't have time for this. I need help pranking Timmy."

"And this involves me wearing a dress because?"

"Because of all the guys in the mansion, I think you'd look the best in a dress."

"Nice try Ash, but I'm not wearing the dress."

Just then Jez walked in.

"Ash, why are you trying to talk my soulmate into wearing a dress?"

"I need him to help me prank Timmy."

"Why the dress?" I asked again.

"Do you remember that scene in Major Payne where the boys try to get the major fired so they dress one of them up as a girl and he goes and lays in the bed with the major?"

"…Yes." I answered hesitantly.

"I want to reenact that scene. Timmy will be mortified."

"Why me?"

"Because I…mph." He mumbled the rest.

"What?" Jez asked.

"Because Delos still wants to kill me, Rashel said she would stake me, Keller and Galen are still out to get me and I'm still mad at them so I defiantly don't want to go there for help, Gillian and Thea threatened to hex me, James is out to get me but I'm not scared of him I just know he won't help me, and Hannah and Thierry are…um…busy in their room."

"TMI Ash, TMI." Jez said. "What makes you think we'll help you?"

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, we. We are soulmates. So," She turned back to Ash. "What's in it for us?"

"A chance to see Morgead in a frilly dress?" He offered.

She smirked. "Yes, but I could do that anytime."

He looked at us disgustingly. "You guys role play?"

"What? No! We don't need anything like that; our lives are exciting enough on their own. I meant that just the satisfaction of seeing him in a dress isn't enough."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I interjected.

"Sure you do, hon. What do you want?" She leaned in and I wrapped an arm around her.

"For him to wear the dress."

"Someone needs to hold the camera." Ash said.

"Then why don't you let us do that?"

"Because it would be much funnier if I got to see the look on his face firsthand and I'll pay for you two to go out for a romantic dinner?" He offered.

"Hmm…tempting. Sorry, you're gonna need more than that to humiliate my soulmate." She told him.

"I'll keep Timmy from pranking you."

"How?"

"By threatening to put the video on the internet? I don't know, when the time comes, I'll keep him from pranking you. I was there. I heard what you said to each other the other day."

"Fine."

"Jez, no!"

"Morgead, you got yourself into this one. I don't want Timmy pranking me so be a good little vampire and put on that dress."

"But-"

"Put on the dress!"

I sighed. "Yes dear."

"So whipped!" Ash snickered. I flipped him the bird once and then reached for the dress.

_Curse you, Timmy._

Timmy POV

"Someone's planning something against you." The little boy in front of me panted.

"Well of course they are." I said. "They're all out to get me. So who is it this time?"

Ah, toddler minions were so convenient, in yet, too young to understand anything. Oh well, still useful enough to me.

"Um, well, it was the blonde boy we taketed."

"Ash." I answered automatically. Genius boy thought he could prank me? Not even in his Mare filled dreams.

As if a light bulb had lit up just above my head, I got an idea.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Jeremy. I'll be this many years old in November." He held up a hand but I didn't care how many fingers he was holding up.

"Great. Jeremy, there's something I need you to do for me." _Ash, I hope you brought your big boy pants because you're in for a very…interesting surprise._

Ash POV

We stood outside the door to the bedroom Timmy was said to be in. He had stayed out really late last night so I knew he would be asleep.

"Morgead, are you ready?" I asked.

"I feel stupid."

"Get out here you big coward." Jez jerked him into view. It took all my self control not to roll on the floor laughing at him. He was in the frilly pink dress and Jez had also 'bullied' him into a little make-up too. We convinced him that it would make the video more interesting…at Timmy's expense of course.

"Are you ready now?" I asked, getting annoyed.

He sighed. "Fine. But you owe me big time."

"I already made my deal and you agreed so go in there and act pretty." I shoved him forwards and, after glaring at me, he took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked into the pitch black room.

Morgead POV

I made my way silently over to the bed, so as not to wake Timmy. I saw his small sleeping form on the far edge of the bed. Ash was right; it did seem like this kid asked for it.

Very carefully, I lifted the covers and slid into the bed. When I was there, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, baby, how's it going?" I said in a deep and partially seductive voice.

"Mhm." The figure rolled around and wrapped their arms around me. What the-? "Hey, sexy. I was wondering when you'd come in."

The voice that spoke was not a boy. "What? Who are you?" I asked in my normal voice, beginning to get a little freaked out.

The figure jerked away. "Who are you?"

"Morgead. Who are you?"

"Mare."

We both screamed at the same time and leaped out of the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed again. "What is this?"

"What are you doing in Timmy's room?"

"Timmy's room? Ash and I were relocated today. This is our new room. Where is Ash?"

I stood there shocked. Then screamed one more time and raced out of the room.

"Get back here and explain yourself!" She chased me into the hallway where we ran right into Ash and Jez.

"HAH! Who's laughing now-Mare?" Ash's mouth flew open.

"This was your plan?" She turned to him, her face turning red with anger.

"Yes-I mean no- I mean, I can explain."

"You jerk! How could you? What on earth were you thinking? What were you doing? What is this?"

"Um, well-"

"Shut it." She said venomously.

"Morgead, this would be our cue to leave." Jez grabbed my arm and pulled me into another part of the mansion, the wrong part.

"Morgead?" Quinn asked looking up from his spot on the couch. We looked over to see all of the other Daybreakers, and Timmy, watching another movie.

"Uh," I said. "I can explain."

"No need to." Thierry held up a hand while the others snickered. "What you two do in private is none of our business."

Jez's head shot up. "What-you-we? No! No way!"

"That's okay. You don't need to tell us."

"Although for it to make sense Jez, you might want to dress up as a boy unless there's something you're not telling us…" Keller left the sentence open.

I had never seen Jezebel blush anymore than she was now. The house broke into a fit of laughter. While they tried not to cry, I noticed Timmy holding something silver in his hand.

"Say cheese." He said. "That's for helping Ash. But round two is just beginning."

Jez turned to me, fuming. "Morgead, you are so-!"

The camera flashed, interrupting whatever threat Jez was about to finish.

**Epilogue:**

Ash POV

"Mare?" I called.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Can I take off this dress now?"

"Nope."

"Can I at least come and sleep in the bed instead of the couch?"

"HAHA! Nice one. Goodnight."

"Mare?" I called but got no answer. _Can't ever catch a break._

I still couldn't figure out how Timmy did it, except that he had help.

_I'll get you for this, Timmy. Payback's a bitch and it's coming for you._

**So what did you think? I'm also so glad I got this up in time. Whew, huge relief. Hah! Anyway R&R. I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, I'm just hoping it will be by next Friday. Things are about to be really busy, but I'd enjoy hearing what you have to say and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them:) And again, a special thanks to Starr1095 for the funny idea!**

**Thanks!**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**


	11. Delos and MaggieDelos strikes back

**Hi guys! Okay so I could give you some excuse about how I was insanely busy but truth is I was just tired so I took a break. My teachers were piling me down with homework and I play basketball which didn't make it any easier. We got a new coach and he's been working us since August so my updates have been sparse. I've only got about a month and a half left and afterwards I should have more free time. Sorry, I could've typed, I've just been really tired. Any free time I had, I was being a lazy lump that wouldn't move off of the couch. But I won't keep you waiting any longer :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: The walls are so bare.**

**Ash: Wow…**

**Me: Ash?**

***He disappears***

**James: You really need help.**

**Me: Wha-?**

***He disappears***

**Me: MAKE THEM GO AWAY! *screams***

**Nurse: Sedate her.**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**

****Haha yeah I know, I'm crazy but it was bound to happen eventually. On with the story…**

Delos and Maggie…Delos fights back

Delos POV

"Come and get it princy!" Ash taunted me. I lunged for him and he threw Maggie's book at Quinn.

"Yoo Hoo, over heeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeee!" Quinn sang.

"I demand that you give it back now!" I said.

"Ohh! Did you hear that Quinn? He demands it!" Ash widened his eyes, faking terror.

"Ash…I'm afraid." Quinn trembled, then laughed. I lunged and tackled him to the ground.

"Easy there princy." He threw the book back to Ash.

I pushed off of him to get myself up and turned to face the blonde demon. "Give. It. Back."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Ash!" He stiffened.

"Yes Mare?"

"What are you doing to Delos?" She walked in with her hands on her hips.

"We were just playing…" He looked at his shoes.

"Give it back to him."

"But Mare- "

"Now." There was enough venom in her voice to change a room full of humans into newborns.

"Yes dear." He handed me the book.

"So whipped!" Quinn snickered.

"John Quinn what are you doing?" Rashel appeared behind him.

"It was Ash's idea!" He pointed to Ash like a three year old.

Ash's jaw dropped. "Was not! You wanted to do it just as much as I did!"

"You came up with the idea though, I'm just the victim!"

"You really wanna go there?" Ash challenged him.

"Well unlike you, I like sleeping in the bed." He crossed his arms.

"You know what else you like?"

"What?"

"Your balls on a silver platter."

"Ash!" Mare warned.

"It's true. He has no balls!" **AN: I had a good one for this but I thought I better not.**

"Neither do you! Oh Mare, I'll wear that dress for you! Oh Mare, I'll do what you tell me. I'll sit and I'll roll over just like the good little dog that I am!"

"You want to see what a dog looks like go look in the mirror. No, scratch that. You're a spineless jellyfish!"

Quinn shot him an icy glare and lunged.

"Oh no you don't!" Rashel grabbed his collar and held him back.

"That's right, stay on your leash." Ash smirked.

"That's enough, Ash." Mare grabbed his ear and tugged.

"Ow! Mare, I'm not two years old!"

"Well you could've fooled me! Now apologize to Delos!"

"No way!"

"Apologize Now!"

"No! Quinn was right. I am your dog and I don't want to be that anymore!"

She dropped his ear and stood there, stunned.

"You think you're my dog?"

"I always do whatever you say whenever you say it. It makes me feel like a wimp. It's degrading."

"Ash..I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt that way."

He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I didn't want to upset you."

"Ash, if you feel that way just tell me. That's what relationships are based on: communication. If you don't tell me what's wrong, how am I supposed to know?"

He shrugged.

"Come here." He did and she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I've been such a jack-ass lately."

They stood like that for a moment before Ash pulled back. "You want to go for a walk through the garden?"

"Sure." She smiled and they walked out, her arm tucked into his.

"What a player!" Quinn laughed once. "Nice job though."

"Quinn! Ash and Mare finally talk and you think he's faking it!"

"Rashel, I know he's faking it."

"Okay, that's it." She grabbed his ear just as Mare had done Ash's.

"Rashel! Hey! Ash was right! I-!"

"Nice try Quinn, but it's too late." She jerked him upstairs.

"Damn." He mumbled. "Wish I would have thought of that first."

**AN: And whether you believe what Ash said or not is totally up to you haha! It just depends on how you think he's been the last few chapters or so.**

I couldn't move. I was completely dumbfounded.

"Are you really going to take that from them every time?" I turned around to see that Jez had walked up behind me.

"What else is there to do?" I shrugged.

"Get even."

"But, I don't know how."

She shook her head. "Delos, Delos, Delos. It's simple really. You could take this any different direction."

The look on my face must have been as lost as I felt so she exaggerated. "There are many different methods of revenge. We just have to find you one. You in?"

I thought about all of the times Ash and Quinn had mocked or made fun of or bullied me and smiled. The smile was the furthest thing from friendly. "I'm in. Just tell me what to do."

Her mouth curled into a very Grinch-like grin. "Follow me."

***Hours later***

Everything was set. Jez and I had spent the remainder of the day fixing it all up for my revenge plan. It was excellent. They would think twice before messing with me again.

"Are you ready for this Delos?" Jez looked at me as if I couldn't handle it.

"Most definitely. It's about time those jerks got what was coming to them."

"Good." She snickered.

"Delos?"

I turned to see Maggie approaching us. It was the first time I had seen her since Quinn and Ash had stolen her book so early this morning.

"What is it Maggie?" I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh…nothing, love."

"Then why are you wearing a ski mask?"

"Uhh…it's Halloween?" I provided, hoping she would buy it.

"It's June." Maggie looked at me skeptically.

"We Redferns like to celebrate Halloween early. Right Jez?"

She smiled and nodded. "Family tradition. Hunter didn't want us to celebrate when the witches did."

"Why?"

"Because he thought we were much better and what better day to celebrate than a day no one expects you to." Jez said.

"What?"

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Jez, how does that have anything to do with what we were talking about?"

"Answer the question."

"That doesn't even-"

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION!_"

"A raven isn't like a writing desk!"

"How do you know?"

"I googled it!"

"Anyone has access to Google, Maggie. They can put whatever they want on there."

"Google is not wrong!" She stamped her foot.

"Go prove it then."

"Fine I will!" She stormed out.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"A distraction."

"Ah."

"Shh, here comes Ash and Mare."

We were hiding on the stairwell, overlooking the enormous living room. Hanging from every possible place something could hang from was girly lingerie (**AN: Not sure if that's how you actually spell it but you know like bras and underwear** **and what not**). It was all pink and some polka dotted. We had embroidered Ash's name in all of it in girly script that you would find on the typing mechanism on the computer. Jez calls it Microsoft word.

"What the heck blew through here?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks like whatever it was blew through your things." Mare said examining a pair of lacy pink panties with an opening where one shouldn't be.

"What?" Ash said loudly enough to attract some attention.

"What trashed the living room?" James came in looking in all directions. Poppy, Thierry, Hannah, Eric, Thea, and Timmy followed behind him.

"PAHAHA!" Timmy laughed. "It's Ash's spring collection! What happened, did your closet explode from your excess panties?"

"Timmy, I'm a boy. I wear boxers."

"Underwear tells no lies, Ash." He said pointing to where Ash's name was stitched in.

"Whaaa? Who's responsible for this?"

"Hey Ash?" Morgead walked in holding his navy laptop.

"What now?"

"Have you seen your facebook page lately?"

"No why?"

"Your status has changed."

"What? Let me see." Morgead held the laptop out to him.

"What the-? WHO DID THIS! WHOEVER DID WILL DIE!" His face turned as red as a beat.

"Give it here." Mare said.

"What does it say?" Poppy asked curiously.

"It says: Hot Single Guy interested in…both…Ash? Looking for girl or guy. His status says: I'm searching, but I can't find that special one. Maybe they're out there somewhere. I'm so confused. I just want someone to make the confusion go away…Forty-seven people like this, thirty of which are men around the ages of…forty. Well that's not creepy. He's got eighty-one messages in his inbox. Twenty of which don't look very nice. And someone changed his profile picture to a picture of him in that frilly lime green dress I had him in last week. Wow. Impressive." **AN: I put a picture of it on my profile page if you want to see what it looks like.**

"WHO HACKED MY PAGE!"

Jez and I couldn't hold it in any longer. All of the others in the room were taking pictures or laughing or even commenting about him on their facebook pages. Jez and I were rolling with laughter on the stairs. We were very loud, for suddenly Ash looked up and his eyes locked on mine.

"You." He spat. "I should've known."

He started to come toward me when Mare placed a hand on his arm, restraining him. "Ash, they're not worth it. You're better than that." She glared at us.

He looked at her and then sighed. "You're right. I would like to say one thing though. I LOVE MARE! I AM NOT SINGLE AND I AM STRAIGHT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I AM NOT CONFUSED ABOUT THE _**WOMAN **_I LOVE! STOP TORMENTING ME!"

By that time, everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter. Ash and Mare only held hands and walked up the stair and to their room.

"You will pay for this boy. You better hope you're strong enough to fight in this war." He hissed-whispered at me as they passed.

"Bring it on, princess." Jez sneered. He shot her a glare before the door to their room shut with a loud banging noise.

"Now time for Quinn?" I asked excitedly.

"Hey! You're learning princy, you're learning."

***Quinn POV***

"Quinn!" Rashel called me.

"Just a second!" I hollered back.

"QUINN!"

"Coming!" I ran out the door as quickly as I could. Rashel was mad, that much was true. If I didn't hurry, she could stake me. Just as I walked through the door something dark covered my face.

"What? What's-?" Before I could finish something slammed down onto my head and I found myself drifting towards unconsciousness.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." A voice sang. I opened my eyes to see Jez standing directly in front of me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Why don't you tell him, Delos?"

"Delos?" I looked down to see that I was taped, yes taped as in duct taped, to a wooden chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked outraged.

Delos appeared behind Jez. "We thought you deserved a little entertainment, Quinn." He said. "You work too hard these days."

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Jez crooned and pulled Delos and herself out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Helloooo." A very unfamiliar voice drawled.

"D-do I know you?"

"No, sugar, but you'll want to when I get through."

"Are you a hooker?" I asked, horrified.

"Hah, no honey, I don't go down that there business."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were tired. That you needed an escape."

"Yes, well, I've got a soulmate for that."

"Your soulmate aint no professional like I am."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Sheila. But with this job I prefer to be called Bonny."

"Why?"

"Cause I like Bonny."

_Okay, I'm stuck with someone crazier than me. This is not good. I'm duct taped to a chair with someone crazier than me._

"What's your name?" She asked.

No way was I telling her my actual name. "Ken."

"Like the Barbie?"

"Yeah, that's me. My granddad or great granddad or whatever was the inventor of Ken."

"Well Ken, I'm about to make all your wishes come true."

"How's that Shei- I mean Bonny?"

She stepped out of the shadows and I finally understood. That didn't keep the terrified horror movie scream from escaping my lips though. Bonny was dressed in a lacy black top that revealed way too much in the front and tight leather pants and black stilettos. The fact that she dressed like a stripper was only half the problem. _Bonny_ looked like that girl from Mall Cop who was fighting for that helping bra in Victoria secrets, the girl who didn't really need the helping bra and ended up kicking Paul Blart's butt. She had an oily black pom-pom for hair, crazed blue eyes, about eight chins, and looked like more than just a D cup. She was slowly walking towards me with a hungry look on her face.

I panicked. "AHH! RAPIST! RAPIST! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! I'M GOING TO DIE! AHEOGNRKLAGNRAGLRJAGO!" **AN: I did that on purpose to show Quinn's crazy side come out so sorry if it bugs any of you. He's really freaked at the moment.**

"Now hush darlin', this room is soundproof. Besides I aint no rapist, I'm a professional stripper. I'm here to lighten your mood."

That just made me panic even more. I let out the most terror filled scream I could ever even imagine myself possible of and thrashed around. "AHHHH! HELP ME! I'M AFRAID OF GOING BLIND! HELP!"

"Oh come on now sugar, I'm just gonna show ya' a good time." She stopped walking when she was just a few feet from me. "Are ya' ready?"

I screamed again hoping that my screams would get through the soundproof walls.

***Rashel POV***

Quinn was screaming. Not normal screaming either. This was scream your head off Michael Myers is coming for you screaming. The kind you only hear in two situations; a horror movie, or when someone is experiencing extreme torture. I had to find him.

"Quinn!" I yelled when I ran out of our room. I saw that all of the other Daybreakers were out in the hall too.

"Where is he?" Keller asked.

"What's happening to him?" Galen followed her question with another.

"We have to find him." I said and they all agreed.

***Quinn POV***

Bonnie had started dancing. DANCING! I thought I was going to scream again but she had managed to find more duct tape and used it on my mouth. Instead I was stuck watching. I would've closed my eyes, if I hadn't of been for the fact that someone *cough Jez* had taped my eyes open too. I was dragged back to reality when she pulled of her shirt and tossed it over me like a blanket. I was so freaked I thought I was going to cry. That was when it all got worse.

She walked the remaining feet up to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Now, I know you want me sugar, but that'll cost you extra. Maybe, if you're lucky, I won't charge you. You are a cutie. How old are you honey, seventeen? I just turned thirty. It won't matter though, no one has to know." She lowered herself to where she was sitting on my lap. One arm snaked around my waist and her other hand came up to tangle itself in my hair. Then I did it. I peed my pants. I was so terror filled, I wet myself.

"Oh, honey, you're gonna have to learn to control that." She tsked. "Oh well, I can look around it if you can."

She slowly pulled the duct tape off of my mouth and I let out the most piercing scream. It rang in my ears and I saw her cover hers before the door was beaten down.

"Quinn?" Rashel asked. "What the hell?" She saw Bonnie.

"You better get the heck away from my soulmate sister before I rip you into shreds and feed them to a werewolf." Her eyes narrowed at Bonnie. Sweet relief.

Bonnie stood up and placed herself in between me and Rashel. Bad move on her part. "He's mine now, little girl. You don't stand a chance."

Rashel shot her a glare that would send even the most evil of all people running for the hills and wetting their pants.

"But I'd like to see you try." Bonnie gulped.

"I'll tell you one more time, wench, get away from my soulmate or I will drive this knife through you while I'm getting to him."

Bonnie took a step back and then decided what she would do. She got into a position like she was holding a football and barreled through Rashel and out the door, never to be seen again.

Rashel walked up to me. "Who. Did. This?" She said each word slowly. I was afraid of her right now, more than I had ever been in my life.

"Jez and Delos." She un-taped (**if that's even a word**) me and helped me to my feet. We walked to the door to find Jez and Delos standing right behind it with all of the Daybreakers behind them.

"Rashel, we didn't know she would go that far." Jez tried to explain. Rashel dropped my hand, walked up to Jez and slapped her, _hard_. Jez looked down at the ground. Then she moved to Delos.

"I can explain." He shot at her. She ignored him and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He bent over in pain as she made her way back over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I…think I will be."

"Quinn peed!" Timmy pointed. He stopped immediately when Rashel glared at him. All of them stopped what they were doing and slowly retreated back up to their rooms. Rashel spoke so that all of them could hear her.

"This never happened."

No one would ever mention it again. Rashel was just too scary right now to be tampered with. We went upstairs and to our room. "Go get a shower and change." She told me. "You smell like juicy number twelve (**made that one up randomly**). Then we can talk about it."

I numbly nodded and made my way over to the bathroom. _Hasta la vista, Delos. Hope you enjoyed winning the battle. The war's only just begun. _

**Alright so what did you think? And I want your honest opinion. If it was too blunt, I want to know, if it was a bit too dirty, I want to know, if it just plain sucked, I want to know. Help me to help you lol jk. But please review and tell me what you thought. It felt a bit different from what I usually do but I decided to try it so let me know if you liked it.**

**Oh also, there's a poll on my profile page on which nightworld couple is your fav. Whoever wins will be the one I write about next. And if I post another chapter before the poll ends then I'll write the next one about the winners. So go vote!**

**And I feel bad for not doing Hannah & Thierry, or Thea & Eric, or David & Gill but I had this amazing idea for Delos to finally get his revenge so those three couples will have to wait just a bit longer.**

**Thanks a ton and I hope to update soon!**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**

**P.S. I don't agree with the age difference thing…that was a bit gross to write but the girl in mall cop looked thirty so that's why I went for it. Annnnd I've been movie watching so that's what's up with the movie quotes.**


	12. Ash and Mare III: Many Angry Men

**Hello, hello again! Okay so I've been sick which has given me loads of time to think about what I wanted to do with this chapter and after some thinking, I finally got an idea! :) **

**I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers who left me amazing reviews that made me smile like an idiot when no one was looking and to announce the winners that this chapter will be about: *drum roll please* Ash and Mare! Who started up and stayed up.**

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people who read this story and all of the amazing people who reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kirby: You do NOT own the night world.**

**Me: I know.**

**Kirby: Seriously?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kirby: *speechless* Uh…you…what changed your mind?**

**Ash: *walks up and holds out arm* Ready to go?**

**Me: Yeah. **

***walks away***

**Kirby: I should have known!**

**Ash and Mare III: One Angry Man**

**Ash POV**

They were all laughing at me. Everyone. Of course they wouldn't dare laugh at Quinn. Rashel scares people. But me, they laugh at. I don't know how Delos got the guts to do what he did but he will pay. No one makes a fool of Ash Redfern and gets away with it.

"Oh Ashy boy!" A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right to see Jez staring at me.

"What?" I spat.

"Jeez, relax. You act like someone just hung your underwear…" She stopped short after seeing the look on my face and snickered. "Anyway, I was just checking up on you to make sure whatever amount of a brain you have is still connected to the rest of you."

I glared at her.

"Okay, maybe not. No! Don't tell me. You're turning into a zombie because you died of embarrassment!"

"Stop harassing me, Jezebel."

She stopped to sharply look at me through narrowed eyes. "Call me that again." She warned slowly. "And I will personally rip off what makes you a man and burn it into a million pieces. Shouldn't be hard seeing as it's so small."

"Checking me out again, Jez? I thought you had learned better considering what happened last time." Her cheeks turned a bright red.

"I was not checking you out!"

"Or did you just sneak up on me while I was in the shower again?"

Her face deepened to a scarlet color. "That was one time! You didn't even lock the door! I thought you were Morgead!"

"Well then, I guess you know to knock now. You still shouldn't be checking out my guy parts. We're cousins, you weirdo."

"_I was not checking you out!"_

"Whatever you say. That still doesn't explain how you know my size."

She looked like she was about to explode. Then an all too familiar look came into her eyes. "So you are small!"

"I never said-"

"You just did!" She pointed and laughed. "ASH HAS A SMALL-!"

She was cut off as I tackled her to the ground. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"What is going on in here?" Thierry walked through the door, looking exasperated.

"Ash just said he had a small-"

"Jezebel was checking me out in the-"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS SO!"

"WAS-!"

"Enough!" Thierry yelled. "You're acting like children. You're Daybreakers. Act like it."

Our eyes narrowed at him as he left the room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jez asked me.

"Oh yeah."

***Later that day***

"It's mine!" I yelled.

"No it's mine!" Jez hissed back.

"MINE!"

"M-!"

"What are you guys doing?" Mare asked us.

"Nothing Mare, just playing around." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you playing around with a carton of eggs?"

"I love you Mare."

"Ash, what are you up to?"

"Mare, please just let me do this one thing and then I swear, I'll give up pranking for the whole rest of the weekend." I pleaded.

She looked at me and then sighed. "Alright. This one thing, then you take a break."

"Deal!" I smiled, gathered her into my arms, and kissed her. "Thanks Mare, you're the best!"

She smiled back. "I know. Now, go pull your prank before I change my mind."

I kissed her one last time before she left and Jez and I picked up where we left off.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MI-!"

"WHAT NOW?" Thierry came in looking extremely angry and annoyed with Hannah at his side.

"NOW!" Jez yelled. We opened up the carton of eggs and began to pelt them with them.

Lady Hannah screamed and Thierry's face looked like you could boil water on it. When we were finished, he glared at us.

"Oh, so you want to play a prank on me? Is that it!" He was very p****d off now.

Jez and I just laughed.

"It's on now! Bring on the war!" Thierry challenged.

"Thierry, that's not very mature of you." Hannah tried to reason with him.

"Hannah, they soaked us in egg."

She looked at him, then looked at herself, then looked at us. "You're right. It's on." Her eyes narrowed and they disappeared into another part of the mansion.

Jez and I were on the floor. "That was awesome!" She said.

"Yeah." I said in between laughs. "Just..one..more..thing."

"What's that?" She giggled.

I pulled out a remote, braced myself, and pushed the red button. Jez screamed as a large tub of slime rained down on her.

"ASH!" She screeched but didn't get to finish. After the slime came the feathers, white. And after them, came the spiders. Jez screamed so loudly a window cracked and many of the Daybreakers raced into the room.

"Jez?" Morgead pushed past everyone else. I was rolling with laughter. "What happened, baby?"

Jez was still screaming and thrashing around on the floor. Morgead's eyes grew so wide you could see the whites of them. All of the boys in the room, Delos and Timmy, started laughing. All of the girls, Thea, Gillian, Maggie, and Eric were glaring at me. Blaise was laughing and Morgead was glaring at me too. "You idiot! She has arachnophobia!"

"Well then she should have thought of that before she helped Delos hang my underwear all around the house."

"AHA!" Timmy said. "So it was your underwear!" He then fell onto the floor in another giggle fit.

"It was not my underwear!"

"Underwear doesn't lie, Ash, and apparently neither do you!" He taunted me. I would get him later.

Morgead cursed under his breath and ran out of the room, returning only moments later with a large bucket. He ran back over to Jez and began to pick off the spiders one by one. She was mumbling to herself and shaking.

I laughed and ran out of the room. I was on a roll and I wasn't going to stop while I was hot.

***Morgead POV***

I had finally finished getting all of the spiders off of Jez. She had stopped screaming and mumbling all together. She just shivered. I had told everyone else to leave not long after Ash had. I was so angry right now, I could literally go grab one of Rashel's wooden knives and hack away at Ash.

First, though, I had to help Jez.

I looked at her softly and took her hand. "Jez, Jez are you okay?"

She shivered and didn't answer.

"Jez? Jezebel?"

She looked up at the use of her full name.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said only one thing. "Revenge." It was low and menacing.

"I know, Jez. I know. We're going to get Ash good. So good, he won't even think about pranking anyone ever again. But first we need to get you cleaned up." I helped her to her feet and put my arms around her. She leaned into my touch and her knees went weak.

"So many spiders." She whispered.

I hugged her tighter. "I know. Let's just get you upstairs and cleaned up."

She nodded numbly. I sensed that she wasn't planning on moving any time soon so I leaned down and scooped her into my arms. She leaned her head into my chest. "Morgy?" She said softly like she was nearly asleep.

"Yes?"

"He won't know what hit him." She said. I chuckled sinisterly under my breath and carried her up the stairs.

"Time to play dirty." I told her.

"No mercy. For anyone." She spat.

"They didn't do anything to you."

"They didn't do anything to help either. No mercy." The wheels in my head were turning. This would be fun.

***Ash POV***

I was feeling great. I had finally made that embarrassing feeling go away. But I still wasn't finished. There were too many people left to prank. I felt like I was slowly going mad. I had stopped by Mare's and my room to tell her to lock the door and not to open it at all. She had asked how I would get in and I told her to wait for me to knock on the window outside. She hadn't asked any other questions. She had heard the screaming. After making sure the door was locked, I made my way to my next stop. I didn't know I would have a little detour on the way.

Thea and Eric were just walking out of their room when I spotted them and hid in the shadows. They were arguing over what scary movie to watch. They finally decided on Husk (**watched it last night zombie scarecrows! XD)**. That gave me an idea. When they were gone, I ran out of the house and raced to the mall.

***One hour later***

I had all of my equipment ready and exciting chills raced up and down my spine. I hadn't pranked Thea and Eric yet so this should be fun. I pulled down the mask to the authentic looking scarecrow costume I had gotten and tightened it. Thierry would be even more unhappy with me after this but I would pay him back. I crept up to the window, making sure not to be seen. They were on the couch and, to my luck, they were at a good part to jump in. The girl, Natalie, had just stopped sewing and turned to look at Chris who was trying to escape out the window. He had just fallen through the roof and Brian was racing upstairs with the ax. I waited until they got to an even scarier part. I waited quite some time before I found my chance. Chris was trying to escape with the truck they had found. I knew when the zombie scarecrow would attack to I waited until just a second before he did.

When it jumped out, I jumped through the window and the glass shattered. Thea and Eric screamed and clutched onto each other. I had decided to be overly dramatic and had found a rusty chainsaw which I painted to look like it was covered in blood. It wasn't in the movie but I thought it would be funny.

They screamed again while I hissed and lowered the chainsaw to their eye level. I started walking closer and closer like that zombie does just a few minutes later. They hid their faces in each other and shivered. I had gotten almost all the way to them when I heard something from behind me. I swiveled around to face it.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Gillian asked. "I heard-," She broke off and screamed when she saw me.

David rushed in behind her. "Gill, are you…" He saw me and stopped, then shook his head. "No, no, no. You guys are doing it all wrong. If you scream, you die. You do it like this."

He walked up to me and ripped off the mask and screamed. I had expertly put on make-up so that I would look like a terrifying zombie. When he ripped off the mask, I fell to the ground and was still. They all screamed.

"What's going on in here?" Quinn asked from the doorway.

"Z…Z…Zombie!" They yelled.

Quinn cocked his head to look at me and laughed. He walked up next to me. "I think you over did it just a bit with the make-up, Ash."

I smiled and then sat up, keeping in the hysterical laughter threatening to spill out.

"Ash?" Eric asked, not able to believe it.

"Yeah." I let the laughter spill out. "You should have seen your faces!"

They glowered at me. Before anything else could happen, I grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Listen." I said when we were out. "I need your help. I know how to prank Keller and Galen."

His eyes examined me. "I don't know, Ash. You don't look very mentally stable right now."

"Come on Quinn! I told Mare that after this series of pranks, I would retire for the rest of the weekend." I pleaded for the second time that day.

He sighed. "Okay. One condition though. After this, we get Delos."

"Deal."

***Minutes later***

Quinn banged on the door to Keller and Galen's room. I was right behind him.

"What?" Keller opened the door. "We're trying to watch a movie."

Quinn acted like he was out of breath. "Rashel-it-they!"

Galen came to stand behind Keller. "Slow down, Quinn." He instructed. "Start over. And this time, say it slower."

Quinn took a deep breath and started again. "Rashel and I were outside in the garden and we were attacked. They got her! They took her!"

"Who?" Keller asked, alert now.

"Them." Quinn said quietly. "The ones who want to destroy us."

"The dragons?" Galen asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Still outside. They're taking care of her. They said that if I didn't leave they would," He gulped. "kill her."

Quinn was being a little dramatic but I guess talking about your soulmate dying would do that to you.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Keller opened the door all the way. "Let's go!"

We ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"She's that way!" Quinn pointed ahead of us. We stopped as Keller and Galen raced past.

"What are you guys doing? Help-ahh!" Keller screamed as a net caught and they we both swept into the air.

"What's going on?" Galen tried to maneuver his way out of the net. That didn't work very well considering they were hanging in midair.

"Rashel's in her room." I spoke slowly.

They stopped thrashing and looked at me.

"You wouldn't." Keller finally managed to say.

"Oh yes." I answered her. "I would. You can go now Quinn. I can handle them."

He rolled his eyes at me and then left. I turned and walked away.

***Keller POV***

"HEY!" I yelled. "Where are you going? You can't just leave us here!"

I was relieved when Ash returned. The relief lasted about three seconds. When he got back, there was something in his hands. Spray paint.

"Ash, it was just a joke!" Galen told him.

"Don't care." He said. "You embarrassed me and I'm getting my revenge."

"Can't we just be even?" I asked.

"You got me twice. How is that even?"

I tried and failed to think of an answer. He took my silence as an answer and began to spray. We didn't scream; we didn't want paint in our mouths. When he was finished, he stepped back to examine his work and pulled out his iphone to take a picture.

"Alright! You got your revenge! Now let us go!" I growled at him.

"One more thing." He pulled out a bucket and chucked its contents at us. The greasy liquid soaked us. It smelled bad.

"What is this?" Galen asked disgustedly.

"Just the juice from my eight year old, never been washed gym socks." He said matter-of-factly.

Galen and I stared at him. I used several inappropriate words while he broke out into a giant fit.

Ash held his hands up. "Okay. I wash my hands of you. Now, we are even." With that, he turned and left.

"Aren't you going to get us down?" I yelled after him.

He shot me a look. "Do I look like I have a death wish?"

When he was gone, Galen and I were angrier than ever. We would have our revenge. We stayed out there screaming until Nilsson saw us and helped us down.

"What happened to you?"

"Ash." I stated. Galen grabbed my hand and we walked back into the mansion.

"What is that smell?" Timmy called from the TV room. "Oh gross! It's you two! I told you the animals needed to live outside, Thierry!"

Thierry saw us and then looked at Timmy. "I would not go there if I were you." He warned.

We shot Timmy a glare and he instantly shut up.

"You guys too?" Thea and Eric walked up to us, covering their noses.

"Ash got you?" I asked.

They nodded. "And Thierry and Hannah and Gillian and David."

"Don't forget Jez." Gillian spoke up. She was trembling with rage.

I looked at them and then at Galen. "Ash is going down."

They nodded in agreement.

**Alright, well that's the end. Yes the war has begun. And it will only get worse form here. Ash has been a very bad boy. So what did you think? Please R&R and I will try to update ASAP.**

**Oh and my next chapter will be a QuinnXRashel fic because it was next on the list. After them are Thierry and Hannah, then Jez and Morgead. I'm not sure after that, I guess it just depends on where they're at. I'm not sure when I'm going to end this story but I'm probably going to at least get 20 chapters in before it's done so I've still got a while. And I'm thinking about either a sequel after that or another daybreaker story I've started working on.**

**Thanks to all of you out there!**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**

**P.S. oh and let me know if you thought it was too much! And watch Husk! It's pretty cool!**


	13. Quinn and Rashel II: This kitty has claw

**Hello people! I am so very insanely sorry for not updating! I literally have no legit reason for why it took me so long so I'm just going to go with SORRY! I hope you guys can forgive me *smiles* And to make it up to you, here's Quinn and Rashel's chapter and hopefully I will update soon after that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sighs* **

**Delos: Something wrong?**

**Me: Do you care?**

**Delos: No. *walks away***

**Me: *shoots him with a potato gun* Hehe.**

**Delos: *glares* Yeah? Well you don't own the nightworld.**

**Me: Don't remind me. *shoots him again***

**Delos: Stop that! *runs away***

**Me: Baby.**

**Oh and before I continue, I got two excellent ideas from lamia vampress and Hellewise 14 and I plan on using them both. Since I said this chapter was about Quinn and Rashel I'm going to use lamia vampress's idea and I'll use Hellewise 14's for the next chapter. But I'm kind of going to combine them as well…**

**So this lovely chapter is dedicated to lamia vampress for her idea and Hellewise 14 for hers. And thanks to all of the wonderful people who read and reviewed!**

**Quinn and Rashel: This kitty has claws.**

Quinn POV

Rashel ran into the room, excited. That could only mean one thing…

"I got it!" She said triumphantly. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I know how we can get Delos and Jez back!" She hopped onto the couch in our room next to me.

"What do you have in mind?" I wrapped an arm around her,

"I can tell you it will be good."

"What is it?"

"Well I can't tell you here." She looked around and I chuckled at her expression. "We have to go someplace no one will overhear us."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Kitten, these are soundproof walls."

"That doesn't mean Ash or someone couldn't have planted a camera in here or something."

I froze. She had a point. "He wouldn't."

"No," She shook her head. "But Timmy would."

I sighed in defeat. "Where to?"

She got up and pulled me with her. "Follow me."

…Later…

Jez POV

I yawned and sat up. Morgead and I had stayed up late last night getting rid of all the traces of spiders. Curse Ash. He would pay for that one dearly. It was early afternoon when I finally decided to get up. Morgead was still asleep and I fought back the urge to prank him. After all he did for me last night, I just couldn't. Besides, I needed all my energy for Ash**.**

I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. No one was in there except for Rashel and she looked terrible. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and took a deep breath. "It's Quinn. He's been, I don't know, distant lately and it's stressing me out."

I shrugged. "It happens. But that's terrible. Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "No, I was going to go to a spa but I can't get in."

This wasn't going to be fun…"Um..I can treat you to a spa if you want?"

"Seriously?" She asked.

I nodded and she beamed at me. "And I can treat you to one!"

I sighed. "If it'll make you happy."

She nodded. "Yeah. I think it would. Thanks Jez. Can I do you first?" She beamed again.

I smiled back. "Sure."

"Yay!" She led me into a chair in a room I hadn't been in before and instructed me to close my eyes. "We can do the mud facial treatment first then a mud bath." I nodded and closed my eyes.

Minutes later, Rashel had the mud on my face. It felt weird..I wasn't sure if I liked it very much. She handed me a bathing suit and told me to change into it while she made sure the tub was empty. What if she walked in on someone? I silently giggled while I changed. When she came back, I had the suit on and was ready.

"The first tub I checked was not empty." She grimaced.

I laughed. "Who was in it?"

"James and his rubber ducky and tug boat." She shivered. "At least the bubbles covered everything I definitely didn't want to see."

I laughed even more as she led me to the empty tub and told me to get in. "As soon as you're comfy, I'll pour the mud in and go get everything else ready for later."

I nodded again and sat down in the tub. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I felt the mud being poured in and shivered slightly at its feeling.

"There, now just relax." I barely heard her voice as the door lightly closed.

I sunk deeper into the mud so that it was just my head above it. It was very relaxing. I'm glad I let Rashel treat me to a spa day. I sunk deeper so that my nose was just above it and that's when I felt it. Something skinny and hairy tickled my cheek. I rose so that my head was completely above it and opened my eyes. Then I screamed bloody murder.

Seconds later, Morgead tore through the door. Literally tore through the door. "Jez, what-?" His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

The bathtub was not full of mud. Instead, I was sitting in a tub filled with long hairy brown spiders, maggots, and crickets. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Are…how did you…what..never mind." He shook his head and walked over to the tub. "Can you get out on your own?"

I couldn't answer. I managed a slight shake of my head which was enough for him. He reached down and pulled me out, cradling me to his chest. "Who did this?"

"R-Rashel." I got out between shivers. My eyes caught something. I made him put me down and walked over to the mirror. There was a note taped to it. I pulled it down and opened it up.

_This kitten has claws. Mess with Quinn and you mess with me._

My face turned beat red and I crumpled the note in my hand.

"What did it say?" Morgead asked.

"Morgead, we have sat back and watched long enough. These amateurs don't know what they've gotten themselves into."

He chuckled darkly. "Whatever you say, babe."

Mare POV

I had everything set. It wasn't really my thing but Ash lied to me. He said ONE more prank and here he was on a never ending prank spree. He was going down and I had to be the one to do it.

I threw the lamp on the floor and it shattered. Seconds later, Ash opened the door. "Mare? What happened?"

He opened the door all the way and I smiled. A huge bucket of slime poured down on him. He stood there shocked as feathers rained down and stuck to the slime.

"What the hell?" He asked, causing slime to enter his mouth.

I laughed. "That's what you get for lying to me!"

"Oh Mare," He shook his head. "You don't do this much do you?"

I paused and shook my head.

"I can tell." He nodded. "But I still love you which is why I'm going to give you a hug." He came towards me with a mischievous look on his face.

"No! Ash please! I know you love me! You don't have to show it!" I backed up slowly.

"Oh yes I do honey." He crept closer with his arms outstretched. I did the only thing I could think of.

"You'll never take me alive!" I kicked his shin and ran out the door.

"Ouch! Oh now it's on!" He chased after me and I screamed hysterically.

Delos POV

"Delos, will you get me a cookie?" Maggie asked with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and kissed her nose. "How can I say no to that face?"

I got up and walked down the stairs. When I reached the end, something caught on my foot and I was jerked into the air upside down. "What is the meaning of this?"

Quinn stepped around the corner with a smug smile and a long string of duct tape.

"Oh no." My eyes widened.

"Oh yes." Quinn chuckled and taped my mouth shut. He proceeded to tape my hands and feet together. When he was finished, he cut me down and dragged me outside and into a black limo. Was he going to kill me?

He got into the driver's side and drove off. I glared at him helplessly. He only laughed and sent a mind wave to knock me out.

Quinn POV

This would be rich. I pulled up to the club and dragged Delos through the back entrance. A man walked up to me in his late twenties. "Are you Quinn?" He asked me in a girly voice.

I nodded. "Vince?"

"That's me dahling. Is that our newest recruit? "I nodded again. "How cute! He will make an excellent one indeed."

I let him take Delos from me and smirked. My phone went off and I pulled it out to look at the text.

_I'm walking through the back door._

I opened the door and Rashel walked in with the camera. "This should be very good."

"Did you get Jez?" I asked eagerly. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah." I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You are amazing."

"I know." She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away moments later.

"They're starting."

She laughed lightly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the side of the stage so we could watch. Delos was handcuffed to a pole and wearing only a black Speedo. I snickered quietly and muffled it in Rashel's hair.

Delos POV

I shook my head. Where was I? A bright light flashed above me and I opened my eyes. Wha-? I was handcuffed _to a pole. _I looked down. Where were my clothes!

Music started playing and I looked around. _Oh no. _I was at a strip club. A _gay _strip club.

Someone's voice came on. "Hello all you lovely gents out there today. We have a special treat for you. Here for a one time opportunity, we have this young man here to entertain you. He's a bit shy gents, help him get loosened up."

I looked around and saw guys walking up to me. I screamed and tried to break free. The handcuffs were wooden!

**(okay so I will spare you the details but if you want an image think of strip clubs….lol)**

…later…

I screamed again and finally managed to break the handcuffs. I ran out the door at vampire speed and kept going. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JOHN! OH YOU WILL PAY! AFTER I WASH OFF THIS CREEPY CRAWLY FEELING!

**So what did you think? Sorry if it's kind of crappy, I haven't written much in a while and I rushed myself a bit. I'm also sorry that it's kind of short. Thanks again to the reviewers and lamia vampress and Hellewise 14 for the awesome ideas! Please R&R and I'll try to update ASAP. I won't keep you waiting as long this time I promise!**

**Thanks!**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**


	14. Thea and Eric: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Hola people! Okay…I probably have a lot of explaining to do because I kept you all waiting for so long…but I'll ski the explanations and just write^_^. Mostly because they're quite stupid and lazy….any whom, it's summer now so hopefully they won't take as long to update and I think I'm going to start a new story too, a Quinn and Rashel fic cause they're my fav. And I shall keep you waiting no longer! Oh and thank you so much for all of the reviews! And if you're still reading this and haven't given up on me THANK YOU!XD**

**Disclaimer (short and sweet)**

**Me: I wish I owned the Night World *wishes on a star***

**Morgead: Dream on *scoffs***

**Me: Oh shut up Morgy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone still reading this because I think you all really deserve it for sticking with this fic!**

**Thea and Eric: Wrong Place..Wrong Time…**

Thea POV

I yawned and leaned into Eric, my eyelids starting to droop. He looked at me and chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Getting sleepy?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Very."

He looked around. "You know, it probably wouldn't be very smart to fall asleep in the living room..with all the things going on with Timmy and Ash."

I murmured something incoherent and drifted off to sleep.

Eric POV

I looked down at Thea, trying to figure out what she said until I noticed she was asleep. I laughed quietly and shook my head. "Oh Thea." I whispered and held her close. I didn't really want to wake her so I guess if I stayed awake we'd be okay.

It wasn't much longer before I started getting sleepy too. My eyes grew heavy and I fought to keep them open.

"Hey Eric." I turned my head to see Hannah walking into the living room.

"Hi." I nodded back to her.

She looked at Thea then back up to me. "You look tired." She commented.

I nodded. "I am, but I didn't think it was smart to sleep here and I didn't want to wake Thea up." I explained.

Hannah nodded and smiled sweetly. "I understand. Would you like me to make you some coffee or something?"

I nodded. "Tea would be nice, but you don't have to do that."

Hannah shook her head and smiled. "Nonsense, I'd be happy to." She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I leaned back into the couch and looked through TV channels, trying to find something that would keep me awake. The door opened a second later and Ash and Mare walked into the living room, followed shortly after by Quinn and Rashel. They were laughing and carrying on and didn't really notice me until Ash nearly sat down on me.

"Hey!" I yelled to get his attention.

Ash turned around to look at me and snickered. "Whoops, sorry, didn't see you there Eric."

I sighed and shrugged, turning back to the TV.

"What are you still doing in here?" Rashel asked me. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost three in the morning.

I avoided the question for now. "Where have you guys been?"

Quinn put his arm around Rashel and tugged her closer. "Clubbing." He answered.

Ash smirked. "Did you expect anything else at this hour?"

I looked at them and shook my head. "Not really."

We talked for a little while longer before Mare got tired and Ash led her upstairs. Quinn and Rashel went off a few minutes later, heading towards their room.

Timmy POV

I watched as Hannah walked into the kitchen and slowly approached her. "Hannah?" I asked in a cute, childish voice.

Hannah looked over at me and smiled. "Yes Timmy?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making Eric some tea to keep him awake." She answered. I smiled at her. I hadn't gotten Eric yet..or Thea…Hmm…my brain went to work, thinking of what to do. Then it hit me.

I looked back to Hannah. "Can I help?" I asked her.

Hannah glanced at me and thought about it. "I don't know Timmy…"

I hugged her tightly and looked up at her with puppy eyes. "Pwease?"

She looked down at me and just about melted. I smiled triumphantly and kept it hidden from her.

"I guess so." She told me and ruffled my hair. I grumbled quietly and fixed it. She would be next for that.

I looked at the tea and then at her again. "What can I do?"

Hannah turned to me and handed me a spoon. "Why don't you stir it?"

I nodded and started stirring it as she went over to the cabinet, giving me my chance. I pulled a pill out of my pocket and slipped it into the tea, snickering to myself.

Hannah came back over a few minutes later and took a look at it, smiling. "Looks good Timmy."

I nodded. "Thanks." She took she cup from me and headed back to the living room. I followed her, hiding in the corner behind a plant so no one could see me and waited for my plan to unfold.

Eric POV

Hannah brought the drink back to me and I smiled at her. "Thanks Hannah."

"Anytime." She nodded and yawned. "I think I'm going back upstairs, Thierry was waiting for me."

I watched her go and then sipped at the tea. _Mmm_. I closed my eyes and took another drink. _Much better_. Before long I had finished the tea and my eyelids were growing heavier. What the-? I yawned sleepily and my body slumped. This didn't really seem right… Soon enough, I found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

Timmy POV

I laughed and walked up to Eric, smacking him on the arm. He didn't budge, which only caused me to laugh harder, until Thea flinched. I sobered quickly and quieted down.

I set everything up quietly and then stood back to watch with a video camera.

Thea POV

I yawned early that morning and opened my eyes slowly. I was aware of Eric's arm still around me and leaned into him, smiling. "Morning honey."

He didn't answer back which made me think he was still asleep. I turned to nudge him awake so we could go upstairs and let out a high pitched scream. Tears filled my eyes. "Eric!" He was covered in blood from head to toe with many tiny puncture marks all over him. I got up quickly and moved away from his, causing me to run into something else. I turned around and screamed louder. About a hundred porcelain dolls were sitting up and around us, all with evil looking blank eyes and smiles with pointed teeth. They all had long butcher knives in each hand that were covered in blood.

My knees gave out and I dropped, shaking as tears rolled down my face. What on earth was going on?

Eric POV

I woke up with a start. Thea had screamed. I looked over to her and saw her shaking on the floor. MY heart lurched as I walked over to her. "Thea, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and screamed again, pushing me away.

"Thea?" I asked, hurt, then looked at my hand and screamed. "What the hell!"

Thea looked at me and moved a little closer, having gotten over me being covered in blood. "What's going on?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I don't know." I mumbled.

Just then Timmy walked out in front of us laughing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" HE bent over, gasping for breath.

Thea and I looked at him. "Y-you did this?" I got out.

He snickered and nodded.

"Why?"

Timmy just shook his head and headed out of the room. "Wrong place, wrong time I'm afraid."

Thea looked at Timmy and narrowed her eyes. "You will pay for that you little twerp."

Timmy looked at her and smirked. "Yeah right."

I glared at Timmy. It was on.

**Okay sooo sorry that chapter kinda sucked and it was short! I have no excuses for it but I promise I will update soon and it will be longer next time! R&R and tell me what you think! Even if you think it sucked. I hope to have my new story posted by today but I'm not sure yet so…Anyways THANKS AGAIN!**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**


	15. Jez and Morgread II

**Hellooo my fabulous readers. And yes, I am trying to suck up ^_^ *innocent face* ;D I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated all summer:P I'm hoping all of that will change because I've started to limit my distractions:D But..I wasn't able to come up with anything to write either. I've had writer's block since like June and it's made trying to get my thoughts together rather difficult :S….Hopefully, since I've started reading and trying to make myself write more they won't come as frequently and I can update a lot sooner :) anywhom…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: (gonna keep it short this time:D)**

**I do not own the Nightworld or any of L.J. Smith's amazing characters.**

**~~~~~~OH! One more thing^_^ I have also decided to start writing in third POV because that's what I've grown used to over the summer~~~~~~~**

**Jez and Morgy II: Really Shouldn't Have Done That**

Jez sat back and ran the brush through her long red locks, still shuddering from the latest prank. She'd showered several times after those bugs had crawled over her, but couldn't seem to get rid of the creepy crawly feeling that there was still something on her. Quinn and Rashel were definitely going to pay for that one. After all, no one messes with Jezebel Redfern.

She smirked slightly and set the brush down. She had quite a few ideas in mind..But none as bad as the bugs. She didn't know their worst fears either, except for the obvious one of course but even Jez wasn't that cruel. Morgead stepped into the room with a small smile on his face.

"I know that look." He murmured to her, sitting down on the bed across from her. "You've got something haven't you?"

Jez looked at him and quirked and eyebrow lightly, taking his hand in hers. "Not just something..several somethings." She told him, hopping up and pulling him up with her. "But we'll have to be fast. I think Quinn and Rashel are training right now and they should be there for a few more hours."

He nodded and chuckled, a bit darkly for Morgead's usual laugh. "And are you going to inform me of these 'somethings' you have in mind?" He asked her, intertwining their hands and tugging her out the door.

"Later." She mumbled, straightening up her posture proudly. She would get the best of them yet…

**-In the training room-**

Quinn let out a huff as he was thrown back onto the mat. He looked up at Rashel, his pride in her showing on his face. "Nice job."

"Thanks." She smiled, reaching down to pull him back to his feet. "Guess you're going to have to shape up there or I'll beat you every time." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. "I'll keep that in mind." He said, knowing he very well didn't intend to. He didn't want to admit it, or for her to ever find out, but he'd been throwing the matches in the end. He loved seeing the triumphant look on her face when she beat him. Seeing himself lose wasn't as bad..

He brushed himself off and looked up at the clock. "Guess we better be heading out. Wouldn't want to miss our date." He grinned at her. She laughed lightly and nodded, dropping his hand and jogging out of the training room. "I call first shower!" She yelled.

Quinn watched her with a highly amused expression and shook his head. Oh how he loved her.

Rashel stopped running when she'd gotten far enough ahead of him, wondering if he'd race her for it. But of course he never did, so she hadn't really expected him to anyways. She walked up the stairs and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the sweat form on her forehead. Walking into the bathroom, she flipped on the shower and grabbed herself a towel. Quinn never came in until after she was dressed and ready so she wouldn't have to worry about him walking in on her either. He was so old fashioned, but it made her smile.

She sighed and stripped out of her dirty workout clothes, stepping in and letting the cool water hit her. Warm showers always made her uncomfortable after a workout. She wet her hair and grabbed some shampoo, massaging it into her scalp. Once done, she rinsed it all out and finished washing off before wrapping a towel around her hair and herself. She never noticed the small video camera that hung just above the doorway in their bedroom as she walked into the closet and put on her usual attire.

**-Later-**

Morgead tilted his head to the side and moved the camera up some, so they'd have a better view of her hair. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around Jez's waist, tugging her up against him. "You are an evil genius. Remind me to never get on your bad side." He told her with a laugh. She snickered and turned her head to nuzzle his neck. "Smart boy."

She was just about to kiss him when she heard movement and turned around. Rashel was walking back out of the closet, fully dressed. They watched as she pulled the towel off of her hair and let it hang to her waist and snickered. Jez had put hair dye in Rashel's shampoo so instead of its usual black color, it was a bright almost royal blue looking color. Jez pressed a hand over her mouth as she laughed. They couldn't make too much noise or they'd attract unwanted attention, mainly Ash.

Morgead clicked a button on the computer and the camera took several pictures while filming her. She still hadn't seemed to notice her hair and they were starting to wonder if she ever would. They heard Quinn walking up the stairs and smiled at each other. "Part two?" Morgead asked.

Jez nodded. "Part two."

Rashel ran her fingers through her hair and walked into the bathroom to brush it out. She took a glance at herself in the mirror and then looked back down at the brush before she froze. She frowned and looked back up at herself, her jaw dropping. Her hair was…blue! Her eyes widened and she ran her fingers through it, lifting it up in front of her face to make sure this wasn't an illusion. Once she had it figured out that it wasn't, she screamed and let it drop like it had bitten her. She looked down at the rest of her hair and just about dropped to her knees.

Quinn's head snapped up when he heard Rashel scream. He ran into the room and looked around, seeing no one there. His heart momentarily dropped, thinking someone had taken her until he heard shuffling movement in the bathroom. Hesitantly, he walked to the bathroom and looked inside, his eyes widening at the sight. "R-Rashel?" He asked, taking in her blue hair. "What…happened to you?"

She looked at him and laughed once, harshly. "If I knew do you think I'd be standing here?" She asked him, frowning deeply. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Jez and Morgead were standing just in the doorway, gripping the handle. "Nice hair." Jez smirked, letting them know who was behind the prank.

Rashel's eyes narrowed and she glared at them. "What was this for?" She snapped, stalking past Quinn and towards them. He looped an arm around her waist to hold her back and stared at them with a not so happy expression on his face.

Jez merely shrugged and leaned back on her heels. "Really shouldn't have done what you did." She said. "Revenge is a b*tch." Rashel jerked herself out of Quinn's arms and leaped at them. They quickly slammed the door shut. She ran into it and sighed impatiently, reaching up to push the door open. It wouldn't budge. She straightened up again and pushed even harder on the door, but it still wouldn't do anything. "What the heck?" She mumbled under her breath, pushing her shoulder against it.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door, gently edging her out of the way before he pushed at it, his eyebrows knitting together when it wouldn't budge. He pushed at it again, harder this time, but still nothing. Cursing, he slammed up against it and felt something on the outside give about an inch. He growled and leaned against the door. "Lovely."

"They blocked it didn't they?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes…and it may take us a while to get out." He told her, starting to get annoyed. First they messed with his soulmate and now they locked him in his room? That was childish..Quinn narrowed his eyes and started pushing at the door again, having something special in mind for Jez and Morgead when they got out. He could hear laughing on the other side of the door. "Shouldn't have messed with me!" Jez yelled to them. "I'm a bad person to have as an enemy."

Quinn glared at the door. If it was possible, his gaze could have burned a hole in the door. "You're going to pay for this one Jez…No one messes with Rashel." He said, his voice growing icier with each word. "You better watch yourself, because now you're on the top of my hit list." He told her.

They could hear Jez laughing harder through the door. "You don't scare me John." She told him loudly enough for several other Daybreakers to overhear. "And you better bring you're a game because I'm not going to be as easy as before." With that, they left to go look for their next victim, leaving Quinn and Rashel pushing at the door and trying to get out.

**-Much Later-**

Ash was walking into the kitchen to make some food for Mare. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't really know much about cooking because he'd never had to really do it for himself before, but he had wanted to make Mare something special for when she woke up. He opened the fridge door and a shadow appeared behind him. Rolling his eyes, he turned lazily and looked at Morgead, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Without a word, Morgead tugged a brown sack over Ash's head and turned him around. Ash hadn't seen it coming, so he didn't have much of a chance to put up a fight before Morgead put wooden handcuffs on him. "Morgead! What the h*ll man?"

Morgead laughed and pushed Ash out of the room, leading him upstairs. "Your turn man." He told him, smirking the entire time. This would be good…

**Okay, so sorry this chapter is short:S I ran out of ideas and started getting writer's cramp…But I promise the next update will be sooner, otherwise I'll give you TWO chapters next time I update:D so win win either way yes? Lol but thank you for reading! I thought it would be fun to leave it at a cliffhanger.**

**~~~I am also not sure what I'm going to do with poor Ashy yet, but I'd love to hear what you all have in mind! I'm open for ideas and would love to hear any if you've got them^_^**

**Thanks again! Oh and I also want to apologize because I know this chapter probably wasn't my best:P I'm a little rusty...sorry! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS YOU LEFT AS WELL! They always put huge stupid idiot grins on my face and I can never get them to go away lolXD**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**


	16. Gillian and David: Sticky Situations

**Hey guys!:D New chapter just like I promised! And this one was inspired by a similar event that happened to me just a few short hours ago -_-…anyways I decided to finally write that Gillian and David chapter and you all will finally get to see what happens to Ash so it's going to be longer than the last chapter hopefully^_^ I'm also switching back to first for now because that last chapter looked highly confusing at times..o.o. A special thank you to all my awesome reviewers! And thank you to all of you who subscribed too! You guys made the whole rest of my week!XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night world or…*sobs* any of those hot guy characters in the book.**

**Gillian and David: Sticky Situation**

Gillian POV

I frowned and looked up at the ceiling, watching the light flicker. It had been doing that for a while now. At first, I had tried to ignore it, but I could only keep that up for so long. I sighed in frustration when the light flickered again and closed the book I was reading. Just as I had set the book down, the light flickered out and I was left in the dark. "Great." I murmured under my breath.

"What are you doing, Gillian?" A small childlike voice asked me from behind. I jumped and twisted, seeing no on behind me.

"Um..Timmy?" I wondered. The voice sounded like his..but then again, it was a bit further away.

"Yes." He said, stepping up and touching my arm lightly. I flinched and tried to make myself relax. I'd always hated the dark.

"Oh…You scared me there for a second." I told him, moving into the hallway and flipping on the light there. Everyone else, I was assuming, was asleep, so mostly all of the lights had been turned out. "What are you still doing up?"

"I was having a nightmare." Timmy mumbled, not far behind her. "And when I have one of those, I always turn on the light in my closet, but it's not working." He told her, his voice a little shakey.

I frowned and looked at him, instantly sympathetic. "Aw Timmy, so you came down here to get a light bulb to change it with?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sniffled and nodded.

"Mhm." He mumbled, looking down. I smiled faintly and shook my head, leading him into the kitchen. "Do you want some help with that?" I asked him again.

He looked up at me, his face lighting up a little. "That would be great!" He hugged my waist and let out a soft sigh.

I chuckled softly and pulled back, taking his hand and leading him to the closet. I pulled out a new bulb and handed it to him. "Think you can carry that up the stairs for me?"

He nodded a bit eagerly and smiled at me. "I think I can manage."

I smiled back at him and grabbed a step stool, seeing as I was probably too short to reach and walked up the stairs with him. When we got to his room, I flipped on the main light and headed over to the closet. Timmy sat down on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth on it because they'd been too short to touch the ground. I set up the ladder and hurried up it, reaching up to twist out the light bulb. There was a small problem to that. Because of the way the light fixture was set up, I'd have to unscrew a few screws before I could actually reach the light bulb itself. (**something like this but with screws on the side: .) **I reached up on my tip toes to unscrew the screw but found that I couldn't. The screw was jammed on something. I frowned and tried turning it in both directions but it wouldn't budge.

Timmy POV

I watched with an amused expression as Gillian tried to unscrew the light fixture. She'd never be able to get it done. I had used gorilla glue on the screws so they'd be stuck like that. In all reality, the light had never burned out either. I'd just wanted to watch to see what would happen if I could trick her into it. She was always up late reading anyways. Plus, I'd never pranked them before, so I had decided to give it a whirl. My eyes widened slightly when I watched Gillian give a hard tug at it, causing her to lose her balance. She fell on the ground and hit her head on the ladder, knocking herself out. I stared for a second before bursting into laughter, an idea instantly popping into my head. Oh this would be good…I'd already faked Eric's death..it would be even more fun to fake Gillian's especially since she set it all up for me.

I quietly got up and tip-toed over to her, tipping the ladder over and closing it before pulling it into the closet and hiding it behind some clothes. I looked at Gillian to make sure she hadn't seriously hurt herself and noticed the large bump on her head. I smirked to myself and headed out of my room, going into Hannah and Thierry's. Hannah always did have some make-up with her. Hopefully she'd have just what I needed…..

~Later~

I paused when I was done and sat back to admire my handiwork. Not bad for a four year old. I laughed very softly and picked up the hammer I had gotten out of the shed outside, placing it into her hand. There was just one last thing. And I'm sure that if anyone found out I was doing this, they would kill me for sure. I'd done a lot of research for this one and I'd been working on it for a while now, just now getting it perfected. I pulled out a small vial and opened it up, inhaling its contents. I'd remade the potion that was mentioned in William Shakespeare's play: Romeo and Juliet. The one that Juliet had taken to make it appear as though she was dead. The potion was used to slow down the breathing so that it was hardly noticeable by even the most trained eye and slow her heartbeat so that it was barely detectable.

I had tested it on some of my little helpers, poor suckers, and it had worked brilliantly. Taking a deep breath, I parted Gillian's lips and poured the contents of the vial down her throat. It didn't take long for the potion to take effect. She immediately started jerking around and hyperventilating. I widened my eyes slightly and watched her. I was going to get into so much trouble for this, but it would definitely be worth it.

Gillian finally stopped moving and slumped over. I checked her pulse and laughed. It had worked. I put the hammer back in her hand, seeing as she had dropped it and hopped up, putting on a panicked expression as I ran out of my room in search of David.

David POV

I woke up when I felt something warm and wet dripping onto my forehead. I blinked a few times and wiped at whatever it was, smelling something odd but not really able to pinpoint exactly what it was. "What the..?" I murmured, rolling onto my side. I spotted Timmy standing next to the bed, holding an empty bucket in his hand.

I wiped off the liquid substance and glared at him. "Timmy! What was that for?"

Timmy sucked in a breath at my expression and bit his bottom lip. "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." He told me, trembling a little.

My eyes widened slightly and I sat up, running a hand through my hair. "Woah, calm down Timmy. It's okay. I'm awake now." I told him, forcing a small smile. I really did hate being woken up in the middle of the night. "What is it?"

Timmy looked at me with wide innocent childlike eyes. "It's Gillian." He told me, causing my heart to stutter for a second. "What do you mean?" I asked him, standing up and looking around the room. Sure enough, Gillian wasn't there.

"Come here." Timmy said quietly, walking out of the room. The kid looked spooked. I noticed that much while following him back to his room. I walked inside with him and noticed a small form slumped over on the ground and I stopped breathing.

"Gill?" I asked, not getting a response. I darted over to her and crouched down next to her, my eyes widening even more at the sight as a sob escaped my throat. She was lying on the ground with a large lump on her forehead. Her face was coated in blood and you could tell she'd been there for a while. My eyes traveled slowly down to her hand, which was when I saw the hammer. "No.." I gasped, feeling myself start to droop. I hadn't even felt it…wouldn't I have felt it? I placed my hand over her heart, not feeling anything. She…but she couldn't be..but she was. She was gone.

I cradled her small body against my chest and pressed my face into her hair, sobbing as I did. She couldn't be gone. "No no no no no." I whispered, each one getting louder after the last. "No!" I yelled, clutching her more tightly to myself.

Timmy walked over to me, placing a hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

Timmy POV

David looked at me as if I wasn't really there. "Am I okay?" He repeated in barely a whisper. "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" He screamed at me.

I pretended to be hurt by his screaming and let my eyes water. A single tear dripped down my cheek and I stepped away from him. He slumped to the ground, defeated, and placed Gillian back down onto the floor.

I looked at him and tilted my head to the side, wondering how much longer I should play this out. He was starting to look really broken, which is exactly what I'd planned. The potion wouldn't last too much longer. That was one of the things I could never get right. I could never get it to last as long as the one in the story had. I smirked and leaned back on my heels, crossing my arms. "She's not dead you know." I told him in a snarky voice.

He looked up at me and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't you dare try to mess with my head. She doesn't have a pulse." He snapped at me.

I snickered and pulled out the tiny vial, tossing it at him. "Well of course not. That's how this little potion works."

He stared, his expression blank as he did. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You stupid humans, always the first to rush to conclusions."

About the time I had finished saying that, Gillian stirred. I cursed, figuring I had a few minutes to make a break for it.

David POV

I froze when I saw her move, rubbing at the wetness on my cheeks. "G-Gillian?" I asked, leaning over her. She sucked in a breath and turned her head to the side. I leaned down and placed my hand over her heart again and felt her heart beat against my hand. I looked up at Timmy and glared at him hard. "What..what the h*ll did you do to her?" I stood up slowly, taking a step towards Timmy. He had..made me think my own soulmate was dead..and that she'd killed herself.

He only stood there, taking a step back as I stepped towards him. "I told you, idiot. I gave her a potion. She gave herself the lump."

I swallowed hard and clenched my fists. "You mean to tell me, you gave her that potion so I'd think she was.." I couldn't even get the word out. He smiled, an evil looking smile and nodded. "Indeed. IT was your turn." He told me.

I howled in rage and started walking towards him. "I swear, you little twerp, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He laughed darkly then froze as I pulled something small out of my pocket. "Uh..w-what's that?" He asked slowly.

"What do you think?" I snapped, holding up the stake. Thierry and Gillian had insisted I start carrying one around just in case I needed it.

Timmy paled and he turned on his heels and ran. "RASHEL!" He screamed, heading down to their room with me on his tail.

Timmy POV

I raced as quickly as I could to Quinn and Rashel's room. I hadn't expected him to have a stake! I stopped when I reached the door and froze. Someone had pushed a giant refrigerator in front of it and there was no way in.

"No place to run now is there?" David yelled at me, stalking close. I let out a high pitched scream and ran down the stairs and out the door. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled, climbing up into a tree.

Gillian POV

I heard screaming and my eyes worked their way open. I rubbed my head and looked around, seeing I was still in Timmy's room. I looked down at myself and then screamed. What had happened to me while I was out? I must have hit my head..But why was I covered in..blood?

I got up and raced to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet just as I started heaving. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly spun to see David walking into the room. He was quickly by my side, pulling back my hair. "Gillian?" He asked almost frantically. "I..you screamed. Are you alright?" He watched me with a worried expression.

I doubled over and shook my head. "Why am I covered in blood?" I whispered.

He went silent and I looked at him, seeing his face contort in rage. "Timmy." He answered solemnly. "He tricked me into thinking you had.." He trailed off and shook his head. My eyes widened and I leaned up a little, taking his hand.

"He made you think I was dead?" I barely got out, not hiding the horror in my voice. He nodded silently and I pressed my lips firmly together. He looked so vulnerable, like a hurt child. I felt wetness touch my cheek and rubbed at it, wiping away some of the blood before hugging him to myself. "We'll make him pay for this, David. He's going to wish he hadn't done that." I told him fiercely, feeling his arms wrap tightly back around me. Oh yes, Timmy was most definitely going to pay for this one..

Timmy POV

I swallowed and looked down from my spot in the tree, not too sure where David has gone. There was no way I was coming down from the tree though, at least until morning.

Ash POV

I blinked a few times, still not seeing anything. It was all darkness around me. "Hello?" I called, thinking maybe I was in a room with all the lights turned out. I got no response. I wiggled a little and felt the cuffs brush across my bare skin, causing me to hiss. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, which was when I felt the bag still over it.

There was a little noise, like someone opening a door and then is slammed shut and I heard an engine start up. "What the…?" His voice was drowned out as the car took off, taking him further away from the mansion. Morgead was going to be so dead after this..All he could do now was sit back and wait it out.

**Mmmkays, I decided to end at a Cliffhanger againXD ~And I'm leaving it up to you, my lovely readers to vote for what you would like to happen to Ash next…I put a pole on my profile page so I encourage you to please go vote for what you would like to see happen to Ash^_^ Hopefully I will have the next chapter up before next week is up. **

**I would like to thank you all again for reading/reviewing/subscribing. It has honestly, made all the difference and made me want to keep writing the story and give it several more chapters at least. I keep getting ideas for things that could happen and I can't wait to write them all down!**

**Hope you all liked the chapter and if not, let me know what you'd rather read or let me know what I did wrong! I wanna know what you guys think:D**

**Thanks again!XDXD**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx**


	17. Keller and Galen II: Teaming Up

HIAAA guysXD this week has been total...well let's just say it lasted a long time and it was dreadfully boring lol but i doubt you got on here to listen to me rantXD anywhom I would like to thank all of you that read and reviewed or subscribed to my story! You guys are awesome, period:D And i'm sorry this chapter came a bit later than usual:P i was..exhausted and i've started exercising in the afternoons with my friend and it has left me lacking in energy but today i am hyper although i don't know why so here goes itXD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I being of sound mind do not own the Night World or any of its amazing characters D:

~~~This chapter is dedicated to...actually I have nothing lol so I dedicate it to all my lovely reviewers and subscribers because if not for you, this story would not be as far along as it is now:D~~~

Keller and Galen: Teaming Up

Keller POV

I let out a breath and launched myself forward, shifting in midair and hitting the target in front of me. I knocked it backwards and landed with it, sprawling across the ground as I did. I growled and blinked a few times. My aim had been a little off...

My thoughts were quickly brought to a halt when two black shoes appeared in my line of sight. I looked up into the warm golden-green eyes of my soulmate and froze. He was staring down at me with a half smile, his eyes glinting with mischief. That wasn't a look I was familiar with on him...But I had to say, I really liked it. I liked everything about him though.

I shifted back into my halfway form and flashed him a small smile. Ho offered me his hand and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him, my voice merely curious. "I still have another hour left of training."

Galen shrugged and brought me to him, wrapping an arm lightly around my waist. He pressed his lips to my forehead and smiled a bit wider. "I know. And I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think I have another idea on how we can finally get Timmy back." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow and watched him with an amused expression. "Trying to hang him upside down from a tree is not going to work." I told him, sighing as I thought of what happened last time. "And of course, we still have to get Ash back too." I told him.

He nodded and pulled away, taking my hand and leading me out of the weight room. "I know. I have an idea on how to do that too."

I leaned back as my eyes widened. That, I definitely hadn't seen coming. I smiled a bit wider and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What has gotten into you lately?" I asked him, loving this new side of him.

He frowned a little and pulled me up against him. "I don't like it when people mess with you." He told me, letting out a small sigh. "I want to get them back for what they did, especially Timmy. You never even did anything to him."

I nodded. "So what do you have in mind?"

Quinn POV

When we finally managed to get the door open, I was royally p*ssed. Jez and Morgead were nowhere to be seen and I doubt they were anywhere near the mansion. I growled and slammed my fist into the wall, punching a hole in it. Thierry wouldn't be too happy about that but I could always pay him back for it later.

Rashel walked out behind me and stared at the spot in the wall before shaking her head and glancing around. "How much do you want to bet that they aren't even here?" She asked, her voice a little hard.

I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air, rolling my eyes. "They aren't." I sighed, leaning back against the wall.

She pressed her lips together and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. I looked up at her blue hair and frowned. That was really low of them dying her hair a different color. I reached out and took her hand, sensing her feelings about it through the bond. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it softly. "I still think you're beautiful you know." I told her, offering her a small, slightly strained, smile.

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she glanced down, mumbling something about how I was supposed to say that under her breath. I laughed once and tugged her to me, shrugging. "Yes, it is my job to say that, but that doesn't make it any less true. We can go somewhere tomorrow and see about getting it taken care of."

She let out a breath and leaned against the wall next to me, sliding down to sit. I looked down at her and tilted my head to the side, an idea quickly popping into my head. "How about we get your mind off of it?" I suggested. She looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "Ash has gone around this whole time without anyone really getting him good." I told her, smiling wickedly. "Someone really should knock him off his high horse."

She smiled faintly and watched me curiously. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I leaned down and pulled her up into my arms, smirking down at her. "Follow me and I'll show you."

Galen POV

I explained it all to Keller before we set our trap into action. "Alright...Timmy always walks through this hallway around this time everyday for an afternoon snack right?"

She shrugged and glanced towards the kitchen. "I've seen him go through a few times, yeah. But I didn't know it was an everyday thing."

I smiled and nodded. "I've seen him do it. Same time every day. Only, this time when he comes through, we'll be there waiting for him. All he has to do is step over that line down there." I pointed to the small string tied across the floor to trip him up as he walked by.

Keller snickered and leaned down; testing the string to make sure it would work. "This should be interesting then." She mumbled.

Rashel POV

"So when Ash comes through like he does every day to spy on Timmy, that's when we nail him." Quinn explained with a shrug. I smiled a bit sinisterly and leaned back on my heels, crossing my arms. "And why exactly are we doing this again?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Because you need a distraction and it'll be fun." He supplied, handing me the bucket.

I took the bucket, glancing once at its' contents, and made a face. "And," He added."The look on poor Ashy's face will be priceless." He laughed.

I pursed my lips and started climbing up the ladder. "Hm…you're right. This will be fun."

Keller POV

I crept up behind Galen, keeping lookout behind us for anyone else to come along. Last thing we needed was for someone else to trip over the string and set off the trap. I nearly ran into him when he stopped and glared at the back of his head. "What was that for?" I whisper-hissed.

He looked down at the ground and raised an eyebrow. "What the..?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced around him, spotting a small X in red tape on the floor. "You never said anything about a-" I broke off when something messy looking dropped down from the ceiling and landed on him. Leaning close to inhale the strange substance, I gagged and quickly pulled back. "Fish paste." I grimaced.

Galen shook his hair out and frowned. "How….?" Then it dawned on him. "He knew we were coming! Quick, before he can leave!"

I ran over to my spot and pulled out the hose. We had disconnected it and hooked it up to a giant container full of condiments. I spotted a ladder and aimed for it when I heard some noise from the opposite direction. I twisted quickly and sprayed the person, sending a mixture of mustard, ketchup, and relish flying at them. They made a muffled grunting sound and toppled over. I smirked and stood, still spraying them with the hose as I made my way over.

Before I could make it all of the way to him, I heard Galen yelp behind me. I shifted around and looked over my shoulder, sighing when he tripped over his own trap and triggered the pies to launch at him. I turned back to the person I'd been shooting at when I felt a hand on my arm. I glanced up and noticed familiar pitch black eyes and my own knitted together in confusion. "Quinn?"

Rashel POV

I hopped down from the ladder when I heard Quinn get hit and spotted Galen, covered in the fish paste meant for Ash. My eyes widened slightly and I opened my mouth to say something when he tripped over a small string that was run along the floor.

The next thing I knew, we were covered in chocolate pies. My jaw dropped and I stared at Galen, hoping for some sort of explanation. He stared back at me and his eyebrows shot up. "Rashel? What are you doing here? We thought you were Timmy."

I shook my head and started wiping off the chocolate pie. "Galen, what the-? You were supposed to be Ash!" I grumbled, making a face at the pie stuck in my hair before sighing. This just wasn't my week. "Why were you trying to soak Timmy in…pie?" I asked.

Galen opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly interrupted. "And whatever this is." Quinn added in a none too happy tone, stepping into the hallway with Keller not far behind him.

We all stared at each other in unison, wondering how we could have mistaken one for the other. I took a step forward to say something, but was quickly interrupted like Galen had been before. Something exploded from the far corner and I watched Keller get soaked in green slime. She screamed in outrage and feathers rained down from the ceiling, sticking themselves to us. We looked at one another, the same dumbfounded expressions on our faces when we heard a snap and turned our heads to the side, spotting a camera.

Timmy POV

I stepped out from my small hiding spot and laughed at them, making sure to stay in a certain spot so that I could run if I had to. "You should have seen your faces!" I snickered at them, mocking their idiotic expressions so they could see themselves. All their eyes widened in shock, except Quinn's, who's narrowed.

"You did this?" Keller spat, finally breaking their silence.

"Well of course." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "You were just too easy. You morons are going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to get me." I sneered at them. They all looked like they wanted to strangle me, which only made me laugh more. Then, they looked at one another, and I could see it dawning on their expressions.

"He's right." Rashel said, staring at me with a smug expression on her face. "We will have to try harder."

"And what's better than putting all our strengths together?" Keller smirked again, stepping towards me.

Quinn and Galen shared a look before turning to me with the same mocking expressions. "You better run, Timmy, because next time, we're all coming for you." Quinn warned.

I looked at each of them in turn and laughed again, nearly wetting myself. "You four? I'll make sure to sleep with the night light turned on then. You guys don't scare me." I laughed once more, a bit darkly even for myself, before taking a step back and melting into the shadows. They thought they could take me? I was untouchable! No one could take me. I'd show them.

No POV

Keller, Galen, Quinn and Rashel all looked at each other, a small smile appearing on each of their faces. All of them working together would definitely be better than trying to take Timmy on alone. He was a force that needed to be stopped and they knew just how to do it.

**Tada! Haha, sorry for the short chapter guys. I started this like a week and a half ago, then got writer's block and it just now cleared up. But all the ideas I had originally planned for this chapter left me..so I had to go with what I had.:P Hope you guys liked it! Hopefully, my next update shall be rather soon..but it just depends on school. R&R Please! Let me know what you thought^_^**

**-xXPurpleMidnightXx **


	18. Messing with the Boss

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while and I was going to update my story but several things have happened recently. In all honesty I got tired of writing for a while and now that I'm really back in it, I hope I'll have more ideas for the story. I've completely run out of ideas for it and to think that I actually managed to come up with something for this chapter was a miracle to me but I'm not sure if there will be much more added in afterwards, it just depends.**

**However, I've been working on a few little fics about little moments the soulmate couples spend together. It's not the same as this fic because there are no pranks or anything but I went back and reread my favorite parts of each of the stories and they kind of inspired me to write small fics about what they might be doing now as they wait for the apocalypse. I wanted to finish the story as a whole before I get it out on Fanfic and hopefully it won't take me much longer to do that since I started a few days ago and I'm already halfway there.**

**Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World.**

**Messing With the Boss**

Ash POV

Recently Ash had been minding a lot of his own business…but it was becoming rather hard for him to keep up the same façade for much longer. He knew he really should stay put, seeing as most of the Daybreakers were out to get him and he really needed to come up with a way to get them so hard they couldn't possibly think of a way to get him back, but there was one prank he hadn't tried yet. In all of his days at the Daybreaker mansion, he had to admit to himself, the one person he'd never tried to prank was Thierry.

However stupid that idea might sound to some, it filled Ash with an itch. He had the absolute perfect plan to get Thierry without him really noticing what was going on.

In a split decision, he had stood, walking out from his hiding spot to inspect the grounds. He didn't want anyone spotting what he was doing, especially anyone who might rat him out. When the coast was clear, he snuck out of the small crevice he had actually managed to get his body wedged inside and headed for Thierry's office.

When he was inside, he locked the door behind him and walked a bit smugly over to the large wooden desk that was almost strategically placed in the center of the room. He plopped himself down into the black swirly chair and immediately propped his feet up on the desk, forgetting that they'd been muddy.

A small ping sounded in the room before Ash could really pull off his main goal and he found himself glancing at the computer, an even better plan arousing in his head.

He double clicked the email to open it and read through what had been sent:

_Thierry,_

_I miss you already :( Mom says hi too. She really wants to meet you soon._

_-Hannah_

Ash suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. That would just make him hypocritical considering he was having the same feelings towards his own Mare. He missed her too. Both girls had decided to take a short visit to their families to check in on them and make sure they were all okay. Ever since they had left, though, Thierry and Ash had both been in a sorry mood.

Ash cracked his knuckles and chuckled a bit darkly compared to his usual laugh, going to work at the keys.

_Dearest Hannah,_

_I feel like the mansion itself can feel your absence. Everything around here lacks its usual spunk. I can't wait until you return to me. However, I don't feel that meeting your mother would really be the right thing to do._

_-Thierry_

Ash looked back over everything that he'd written and sighed, feeling he might have put a little too much into it but hey, you either had to go big, or just go home right? Hannah responded almost immediately.

_Thierry,_

_Why don't you think it would be a good idea?_

_-Hannah_

Ash snickered. Leave it to Hannah to get right to the point of things. He could hear a faint knocking at the door and cursed, knowing this was going to have to be quick.

_Hannah, _

_As leader of Circle Daybreak I could never put myself in danger, especially in a time like this. I can't believe you would even ask anything like that of me..._

_-Thierry_

Almost immediately after he had sent the next email, he heard a vibrating in Thierry's desk. He leaned down and started pulling open drawers, smiling when he spotted what he'd come in for in the first place. Thierry's cell phone.

Maybe he would have just enough time to put his other plan into action.

He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Hannah calling, only causing him to snicker. He picked up the phone and pushed the ignore button even though the phone had only rung twice. He stood back up and slid the phone in his pocket, glancing back at the desk only to see that his shoes had left an almost mud like substance-almost because it was nearly dry-and reached out to write something in it.

'Hi Thierry.' With the mud leftover on his hand, he smeared it along the desk and chair, his conscience only bothering him a little at what he was doing.

Without another thought he left the room, opening the door to one very shocked looking Jez's face. "What are you doing in here?" She asked, momentarily forgetting that she was out to get Ash.

"What are you doing out there?" Ash countered, refusing to answer her question.

"I have to…wait! I asked you first." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Dear Jezebel, why you insist on being so defensive about everything I might ask you is beyond me." He took on an almost arrogant tone just to annoy her. It seemed to work too. He could see her face reddening.

"Just get out of my way." She snapped and moved around him and into the room. Ash quickly made a break for it and only stopped when he was at the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he noticed no one else was in there and peered into the fridge. The gelatin mold was still where he'd seen it last night. He pulled Thierry's phone out of his pocket just as it had started to vibrate again and stuck it inside the slimy blue jello. Smirking widely, he shut the door only to find a very nosy looking four year old looking up at him.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Timmy glared at him, his small childish eyes looking a little more mischievous than usual.

"Lost your keeper again, Timmy?" Ash asked, looking around for signs of Quinn or Rashel anywhere. He sighed when he sensed them nowhere near here. Now he would be stuck with the little brat.

"I don't have a keeper. Now what are you doing?" Timmy brushed him off quickly and Ash rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I'm looking for a snack."

"Vampires don't need snacks…at least not the kind you find in there." Timmy snorted, crossing his arms. "Tell me or I'll scream and then the whole mansion will come to see what you're up to."

Ash glared at the little runt. He really was quite the pain. He still didn't really get why Rashel had even felt the need to bring him back in the first place. He opened the fridge door and quickly pulled out two banana cream pies. "See? A snack." He took a small bite out of one and nearly gagged from the odd taste.

Timmy snickered and rolled his eyes right back at Ash. "Told you you were an idiot."

Around that time, he heard voices walking into the room and another idea popped into his head. He waited until the two had rounded the corner and stopped in front of Timmy and himself since they were blocking the fridge. It was Keller and Galen. Almost too perfect, Ash thought to himself. He smiled innocently at them.

"What are you two up to?" Keller asked them suspiciously, her eyes darting between the two. Galen's eyes narrowed briefly and he took a small step towards them, giving Ash the perfect chance.

Without another thought, he lunged at both of them, pushing the banana pies straight into Timmy and Galen's faces. "Gotcha!" He laughed, taking off at a sprint out of the kitchen. He could hear their angry cursing as he ran and soon enough he was being pursued. If Mare were here, he might be able to talk them out of killing him, but since she wasn't, Ash was looking at being chased for quite some time now. He sighed softly and picked up his pace, deciding that running through the mansion might be easier when trying to get away from two shape shifters because of all the scents. Now he just had to find a way to delay Timmy…

_Mare, I hope you get back soon. _Ash grunted. This was going to be a long day.

**Annnnnnd scene ^-^ I hope you liked it~ R&R and let me know what you think! Sorry if it sounded a little off from my normal style, but it has been a while since I've written anything.**

**-XxNewBeginningsxX**


End file.
